Choices of a Jellicle Leader
by R4v3n Kn1ght
Summary: Munkustrap has a new responsibility in the Tribe. As he tries to do what is right, he finds pressure from all sides to do what others want. Will he listen to his father, and his tribe, or will he listen to himself? Please, read/review
1. Prologue At the Vicarage Wall

Author's Note: _Cats belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber and T.S. Eliot, and anyone who had direct connection with that fantastic production. They are not mine, and never will be._

_I had difficulty in deciding on how to write these characters, which are essentially animals but played by humans, therefore giving them immense humanity in their movements and behaviors. Because of this, a decision was difficult to come to. Should these characters be written as though they were animals, strictly? Should they be written as humans, strictly? Therefore, a compromise was reached. They will be portrayed as very animal-like when they interact with humans. However, once human beings are no longer around, their humanity comes out, per se, and they are written as more human than animal. Sorry for any confusion, but it was confusing trying to even decide how to write these characters. On with the story! (Also, to clear it up, I am aware that some names were switched depending on versions of the story. However, for those of you who do not know Quaxo & Mistoffelees are the same cat, but Mistoffelees is his "professional name" if you will. The name Carbuckety is synonymous with Pouncival, but for the purpose of this story they are two separate characters. Delilah is what I decided to name the cat that is Jennyanydots when she is not actually Jennyanydots (such as when she sings "Bustopher Jones"). I felt that I needed to separate the two on-stage characters/performer because in my mind they were always separate characters. Therefore, Jennyanydots is not the same cat as Delilah.)_

**Prologue – At the Vicarage Wall**

It was seven days before the Jellicle Ball when Old Deuteronomy summoned Munkustrap to the vicarage, only revealing through his kitten messenger that it was an urgent matter of great importance. As soon as he could convince his busily working keeper, a history professor, to leave his latest pile of notes (which were scattered on the large desk in the study) to let him out into the tiny garden, Munkustrap was on his way to answer the summons.

It was not a long walk, really. At least it did not seem like a log walk for the handsome Siberian silver tabby. He had made the trip to see Old Deuteronomy many times before this one. Most of the time, though, it was of his own volition rather than being summoned. Old Deuteronomy rarely ever summoned members of the tribe to his home. And that was for one simple reason. Old Deuteronomy lived in a vicarage. It was surrounded by a rather high wall, broken by a door leading to the street. The door rarely opened unless a member of that residence was leaving for some reason, which happened less often than one thought. There was no easy way to get over the wall, even for Munkustrap, who was known in the tribe as a very good jumper. Therefore, if one wanted to see Old Deuteronomy that cat better come when the door opened long enough for them to sneak through, cause enough of a racket outside until Old Deuteronomy managed to get onto the top of the wall, or simply wait until the next Jellicle Ball. Most of the tribe waited until the Ball, where they bombarded their leader with seemingly endless questions that piled up for a year.

The cat leading Munkustrap was taking his job very seriously. Munkustrap was well aware of how to get there, but this almost-adult kitten was leading him as though the older tom was making the trip for the first time. He even looked back occasionally to be sure Munkustrap was still following.

They rounded the corner and approached the vicarage. Even from this distance, Munkustrap recognized another member of their tribe waiting near the door in the wall. "Munkustrap!" the other cat greeted. He was a long-haired black and white Turkish Angora. His tail curled around him as he was sitting very close to the wall, facing the arriving pair.

Munkustrap reached the other tom quickly, passing off the young guide. He walked directly up to the Turkish Angora. They greeted each other as they usually did, they were cousins after all. Munkustrap offered the other tom his neck, while the other cat quickly rubbed his forehead against the offered neck. It was an affectionate greeting, and often done with the cousins. The toms looked at each other before Munkustrap finally spoke. "Alonzo, what are doing here?"

A quiet mew got both of their attention. Munkustrap and Alonzo faced the little brown and white Selkirk Rex. "Dad? Can I go now?"

Alonzo smiled at the young tom and nodded. "But go straight back to the junkyard. No sidetracks."

"But I promised—"

"Mirocles! Please."

Mirocles's posture slumped, and he mumbled a, "fine," before heading past them.

"Thank you, Mirocles," Munkustrap called to the retreating kitten.

"Welcome!" he shouted back.

Alonzo and Munkustrap watched the younger cat retreat until he rounded another corner and disappeared. "You know, Munkustrap," Alonzo began, drawing the other's attention. "Mirocles is more your kitten than anyone's."

Munkustrap snorted at that. "Yes, along with the other six my clever son decided to pull from a hat. Demeter and I already had enough trouble with our own kittens, never mind the ones he decides to materialize."

Alonzo smiled. "Well, it gave everyone else another burden to bear, right?"

Munkustrap swatted Alonzo lightly. "Stop. Everyone who took in one of them had the choice to do so or not."

"I know." Alonzo looked up at the wall. "How long do you think we have to wait?"

"I don't know."

"Why did he call both of us here anyway?"

"I don't know."

And so the two cats sat next to the vicarage wall and waited for Old Deuteronomy and for answers.


	2. Seven Kittens from a Hat

Author's Notes: _I realized that I should include somewhat of a family tree as it becomes relevant to the story. I am using the movie version as a primary reference, with little bits thrown in from the stage production (including various translations). Therefore, at this point, the following relations should be known: Bustopher Jones & Old Deuteronomy are brothers, the latter being the eldest. Bustopher Jones & Delilah (see previous chapter's notes on this character) are mates, and their kittens are Alonzo & Admetus. Munkustrap & Rum Tum Tugger are brothers (Munkustrap the elder) of Old Deuteronomy. Munkustrap & Demeter are mates, with three kittens (oldest to youngest) Victoria, Quaxo/Mistoffelees, and Jemima. Rum Tum Tugger & Bombalurina are mates, with one kitten, Pouncival. Tantomile & Coricopat are twins, not mates. Bombalurina & Demeter are sisters (Bombalurina is older), and Jellylorum is their mother. Jennyanydots & Skimbleshanks are mates, with three kittens (oldest to youngest), Plato, Mungojerrie, and Rumpleteazer. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are not twins. Asparagus (not Gus the Theatre Cat, see movie cast) & Exotica are mates, with two kittens (oldest to youngest), Cassandra & Electra. I think that covers everyone that needs to be established so far. When it needs to, more of the tree will be revealed._

Chapter One – Seven Kittens from a Hat

"Come on!" Quaxo snapped at the strangely oversized top hat in front of him. He circled it in aggravation. He grabbed the hat brim and peered underneath it. Nothing. With a frustrated growl, Quaxo smacked the hat as it fell back to the ground, causing it to tip over. The opening now faced up. Quaxo crept towards it and peered in, stretching his neck to see into it.

"Hey, scamp!"

Quaxo's concentration was shattered and his body soared straight up in the air, his limbs spread and tense, eyes dilated with a loud but short shriek. He landed directly in the top hat which then sparked viciously with lightning. Then there was blackness and silence, as though he had disappeared.

The other cat thought he had caused Quaxo to practically vanish into thin air, or maybe even injure himself, which made him nervous. How would he explain to the kitten's father? Somehow he did not think, "I just said 'Hi,' and he vanished…or just somehow got these scratches," would cut it, especially not with Quaxo's father. He approached the top hat with heightened alertness, stretching his long legs as much as possible as he gripped the very edge of the brim to begin leaning over. What he saw he did not expect.

There in the body of the oversized top hat was not only Quaxo, whose fur was on end and smoking as the tips continued to periodically spark, but also seven other little tiny figures. Kittens! Where did they come from? The other cat looked into the hat with stunned wide eyes. Quaxo did not see anything, despite his eyes being open. He stared off at nothing. His whole body was tense.

"Quaxo?" the other cat asked in a whisper. When he spoke, seven tiny voices answered him all simultaneously. Tiny, helpless little mews. The older cat began trembling. What would he do? He reached into the hat and picked up one of the kittens and held it at eyelevel. It was young. Very young. Young enough to still be blind, not yet having opened its eyes for the first time. Near panicking now, he put the kitten back into the hat. His breath began to come quickly.

"Quaxo? If you can hear me, I'm going to get your father. I'll be right back. Don't move." That was a stupid order. Quaxo hadn't moved since he literally flew into the hat. He wouldn't be moving now.

The older cat ran through the various junkyard scenery as fast as his powerful legs would carry him. Even when he heard voices he did not slow down. He came charging at full speed into the open area of the junkyard where his brother was in the middle of telling a very exciting story by the looks on all of the kittens' faces. "Munkustrap!" he shouted, interrupting his brother in mid-imaginary battle scene. He halted to a stop only because Munkustrap steadied him before he crashed into anyone.

"What is it, Tugger?" Munkustrap asked, looking in his younger brother's eyes, trying to read whether he was frightened, excited or both.

Rum Tum Tugger tried to catch his breath, his face towards the kittens who all glared at him for interrupting their story. When he gained enough breath to speak, he faced Munkustrap again. "It's Quaxo." He heard the gasps of the kittens on the ground. Some of them got to their feet on alert. The queens who were watching the kittens during storytelling descended from their perches to stand behind the kittens.

"What about—"

"I have no idea."

"Tugger!" Munkustrap shook Rum Tum Tugger's arms in his grip, getting him to try to focus. "What happened?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"I never said you did, you just—"

"He just flew into the top hat, sparks and lightning flying everywhere!" During his rushed explanation, he noticed that the twins Tantomile and Coricopat had slid very near to the conversation. Sometimes Rum Tum Tugger thought they were psychic. Even if they weren't, they sometimes freaked him out. "And he didn't come out for a second, and when I looked in the hat, he was…"

Munkustrap's eyes grew wide in fear. "Was he hurt?"

"I have no idea."

Munkustrap turned away from his brother and searched out some members of the tribe. "Delilah, Jellylorum, watch the kittens. I'll be right back." Then he turned to his brother again. "Where is he?"

Without answering, Rum Tum Tugger turned and began to jog back from where he came. As he ran, he kept looking back to see that not only was Munkustrap following him, but so was his brother's mate, Demeter, her sister, Bombalurina, and the creepy twins. He could not do anything about it, and so he led the way. The small group wove through the junkyard and soon enough reached the still smoking hat. Munkustrap went towards it without hesitation when his brother got between him and the hat.

"There's one more thing," he said, low enough for only Munkustrap to hear.

"What?" Munkustrap practically growled.

At that moment a particularly loud cry broke the tension. Munkustrap stared at Rum Tum Tugger in shock. The first thought that raced through the tabby's head was that somehow Quaxo had turned himself back into a kitten. He shouldered past his brother and grabbed the brim of the hat, and leaned quickly over to look inside the hat. While he was relieved to find that Quaxo was still his normal size, he was still surprised to find seven blind kittens squirming against the sizzling cat's body.

The other cats that came with the two brothers watched questioningly as Munkustrap went rigid as he looked into the hat. When he did not say anything, Demeter went forward and looked into the hat. She reacted in the same way as her mate, with rigidity. The other cats all created a circle of observation as they peered into the rim, all seeing the same as the other, and being equally as surprised by it.

"What do we do?" asked Bombalurina.

Everyone knew she meant about the tiny kittens, but two of the adults had one kitten on their mind. The oldest…the sparking and smoking one. Munkustrap reached into the hat and stroked the back of Quaxo's head. "Quaxo?"

Demeter also reached in and struggled to angle the young tom's stiff face to them. "Quaxo? It's me. Are you alright?"

Munkustrap continued to stroke the back of his head. "Come on. Anything."

Tantomile reached into the hat and took a kitten from it. It mewed softly at her as she lifted it up and gave it to Coricopat. He put it on the ground, where it curled up against his leg. Tantomile reached in again and removed the next kitten, giving it to Coricopat. She repeated this until all seven little kittens were removed from the hat. They began inspecting the kittens to see if they were normal and healthy. Bombalurina joined them when she realized she would not be of much help with Quaxo. Rum Tum Tugger simply stood there, not sure if he should help his brother, or go and help examine the kittens. Neither really appealed to him. He decided to stay where he was.

By then, Munkustrap and Demeter were nearly panicked. They managed to get the hat tipped over, and they dragged Quaxo's stiff body from it. Demeter aligned her eyes with Quaxo's and continued trying to get him to say something. Munkustrap, confused and frantic, began nuzzling the young tom's head and neck, trying to see if he would respond to touch. The two adults looked at each other in growing panic when there was no response. Demeter ran her tongue along Quaxo's cheek, only to draw back from the spark that shocked her as soon as her tongue touched his fur. She noticed though, that as she drew back, Quaxo's cheek twitched too. She began licking and grooming Quaxo frantically, flinching every time she was shocked. Munkustrap realized that Quaxo's feeling was restored when the sparks were extinguished and he joined Demeter in grooming the tom. Both were flinching as they were shocked, but their frantic work was rewarded when they heard a raw voice croak, "Mom? Dad?"

Demeter and Munkustrap looked at Quaxo and met his eyes. Even Rum Tum Tugger came around so that he was in the younger one's vision. "Yes," Demeter said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," he croaked.

Munkustrap stroked the back of Quaxo's head again. "What happened?"

"Was trying to make a mouse…in the hat…Uncle Tugger scared me." Tugger was trying to signal quickly to Quaxo to be quiet. But it was too late.

Munkustrap rounded on Tugger. "You did this?"

"No!"

"You scared him and did this!"

"What all the sparking or the—"

"Kittens, Tugger!"

Rum Tum Tugger drew back in surprise, arms raised in defense. "How could I produce seven kittens out of a hat? That was all your son's doing."

"If it weren't for you scaring him, he would not have lost control of his magic."

"Stop!" Bombalurina said. All of the cats looked at her. "What are we going to do about these kittens? Someone needs to raise them."

Munkustrap turned to Rum Tum Tugger. "You."

Before his brother could respond, Bombalurina did. "I object to that, Munkustrap."

Without shifting his focus from Rum Tum Tugger, Munkustrap replied, "Tugger, not you, Bombalurina."

Bombalurina stood and stood at Munkustrap's side. "If you had him raise them who do you think he'd pawn them off to?"

Munkustrap sighed. He looked at Quaxo who was slowly coming back to himself with Demeter's grooming. Munkustrap closed his eyes. Seven kittens from nowhere was a problem.

"Munkustrap?" the delicately soft voice of Tantomile spoke, drawing the focus of everyone. "If I may, why not split up these kittens to those willing to raise one or two of them?"

Munkustrap looked at Tantomile in relief. Then, he smiled. "That is a good idea." He turned to his brother. "You are still raising at least one. It's your fault after all."

Rum Tum Tugger smirked at Munkustrap. "Then you have to raise one, too. Your son produced them all. It's only fair." The two brothers stared at each other, silently engaged in a battle of wills. Finally, Munkustrap turned away and went to the kittens. He looked them all over rather quickly before running his touch along one's tiny delicate skull. The kitten let out a quiet attempt at a first purr at his touch. Munkustrap smiled.

"Everyone needs to carry one back to the others," he announced with authority. "I won't leave one behind on its own." He continued stroking the little kitten, who brokenly purred.

"Munkustrap, would we be allowed to raise one?" Munkustrap looked up and met Coricopat's hopeful eyes. Coricopat continued in a very low voice only for the other tom's ears. "You alone know of our situation." Munkustrap nodded. Coricopat began to smile, before he turned to his twin sister. "Tantomile, you carry the one you want." Munkustrap looked at Tantomile and saw a serious of emotions run across the queen's face.

Munkustrap looked at Demeter and Quaxo. "You have to carry one, too, Quaxo." Quaxo nodded, his strength returning. Munkustrap rose to his feet, holding one of the kittens. He began to head back to the rest of the tribe. He heard the others situate a kitten and carry it behind him. He was trying to puzzle out how to explain to everyone that there were suddenly seven new additions to the tribe, and how to persuade someone into raising one or two. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. He stopped and set his burden down. "Are they Jellicles?" he asked everyone. Demeter, Bombalurina, Quaxo, and Rum Tum Tugger all looked at him with blank expressions, having no response for that. But behind all of them, Tantomile and Coricopat nodded, with knowledge in their gaze. Munkustrap accepted and trusted them, nodded at the twins, and picked up the kitten again to resume the walk to the other Jellicles.

The mewing reached the ears of Jellylorum and Delilah before the kittens playing in front of them were even aware that the adults that left earlier were returning. Moments later, much to the two queens' surprise, all of the cats returned, including Quaxo, but each held a tiny mewing kitten. The two older queens went directly to the cats with questioning expressions. Jellylorum found her voice first.  
"What is this?"

Munkustrap put down the kitten and quietly spoke to the two queens. "Could one of you gather all of the adults here, and the other take the kittens somewhere else?" The two nodded, and rushed away on their business. Munkustrap looked at Quaxo. "Go with them."

Quaxo put his kitten down. "But I should explain to everyone. I should have to take care of one."

"No," Munkustrap said. "You are still a kitten yourself. Just as your magic only works when it's ready, you will be a parent when you are ready. You can't push your magic, so don't push being a parent." Quaxo looked disturbed and confused. He tried to voice an argument. "Go, Quaxo. Be with the rest of the kittens. It'll be fine." Quaxo walked away after the leaving group of kittens, feeling as though he were being protected from taking responsibility for his own mistakes.

Soon enough, Delilah returned with most of the adults of the tribe. They were all hurriedly informed that new kittens were mysteriously in the junkyard, but as to why or how was a mystery. They all wore curious expressions, but their bodies were tense with caution. They all gathered in front of everyone who brought the kittens there. As soon as everyone was settled, Munkustrap explained how Quaxo had somehow created them when Tugger had frightened him. The kittens needed to be raised but no one couple could do it alone. They would be separated. Munkustrap asked for the others to volunteer. He refused to force a kitten on anyone.

The first to come forward towards the kittens was the very motherly Jennyanydots. She inspected all of the kittens, except for the one Tantomile had curled herself around. Jennyanydots faced the gathered group searching out a specific tom. "Skimbleshanks, would you be opposed to taking one in?"

There was a sigh from the group as an orange British Shorthair detached from the group. He approached Jennyanydots and the kitten she had separated from the rest. He looked at the kitten for a long time before looking back at her. "I won't be able to be much help, what with the train and all."

Jennyanydots laughed. "I've managed with our three already haven't I?"

"Aye, I suppose ye have," he admitted. "Are ye sure, though? I know that our two littlest are trouble at times."

"I'll manage, I'm sure. If I can get cockroaches and mice in order, one more kitten shouldn't be too much trouble."

Skimbleshanks' green eyes looked again at the tiny kitten. "Alright." Jennyanydots picked up the kitten and headed back towards their den. Skimbleshanks went to Munkustrap and spoke low to him. "Ye better be sure that yer lad keeps that magic under control from here out. I won't be adopting anymore conjured kits, ye hear?"

Munkustrap nodded. "I think he already learned that lesson, Skimbleshanks."

"Aye, be sure he did." Skimbleshanks began away to follow his mate, shouting behind him. "Wait until we break the news to Rumpleteazer that she's not our youngest anymore."

Alonzo was the next to take a kitten. He simply picked it up and left without a word. Admetus seemed to take longer to decide. He seemed to weigh the pros and cons of adopting another kitten when his mate had left him with quite enough in Etcetera. He decided that perhaps a small playmate may calm the hyper kitten he currently was struggling to raise on his own. He, like Alonzo, took a kitten and left without saying anything out loud. The quiet couple Asparagus and Exotica whispered to each other as though they were discussing some great secret before Exotica rushed forward, snatched up one kitten and headed away.

Tantomile had already claimed her kitten. She and Coricopat were already slowly walking to their shared den. Munkustrap found that the kitten that purred at his touch had managed to somehow snuggle up to him again. "It seemed this one has made the choice for us." Tugger and Bombalurina looked at the remaining kitten, and then to each other as though silently arguing whose responsibility the kitten would be. Bombalurina held her head high, and with an elegant saunter walked away, leaving Rum Tum Tugger no choice but to grab the kitten and follow her.

The seven kittens were separated and now were set to be raised by very different couples. Thanks to Rum Tum Tugger, these kittens all had a collective nickname, which was sometimes used affectionately by some and by others as a cruel jab reminding them of their origins. They all came to be known as "The Seven Kittens from a Hat."


	3. The Jellicle Leader

Author's Note: One more addition to the family trees. Tumblebrutus and Electra are mates.

Chapter Two – The Jellicle Leader

Old Deuteronomy sat in the humble garden of the vicarage facing the two cats he had summoned to meet with him, Munkustrap and Alonzo. There was a long period of tense silence as the big, shaggy Maine Coon analyzed the other two with his eyes, while the two toms gazed back at him with puzzlement and curiosity. Finally, the silence was broken by the old cat.

"As you both know, the next Jellicle Ball is coming upon us sooner than I think we all would like." The two toms grinned and Alonzo nodded. "You are both probably wondering why I called the two of you here?"

It was a question, not a statement. Munkustrap realized that. "I have been curious as to why I, at least, was called here. And so near the Jellicle Ball." It was almost a challenge to the older cat. He met Old Deuteronomy's eyes unflinchingly, as though daring him to come up with a clever answer.

"It has taken me a long time to decide that there needs to be some changes in the tribe." Before he had even finished, or rather elaborated that introduction, Alonzo spoke up.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with how things are now."

Old Deuteronomy shifted his gaze to Alonzo. "But I do. A change needs to happen. And I would prefer it to happen before this coming Ball." This seemed to silence Alonzo effectively. He shifted his eyes back to Munkustrap. "Son," he began, noticing that Munkustrap straightened and stiffened at the title, his mouth thinning into a firm line. "You have been the tribe's Protector for a long time. And I think that you are ready."

"No," Munkustrap said, intending to continue.

"Therefore, I have decided that at the next Ball, you will be named and announced as the Jellicle Leader." Old Deuteronomy smiled at Munkustrap, while Alonzo turned his head in shock at his cousin. To have a Jellicle Leader named without the previous one dying was unheard of. Despite Alonzo holding great respect for his cousin, he did not think Old Deuteronomy's decision in this instance made any sense. Sure, he felt that Munkustrap was ready to take on that mantle, but whether or not the tom in question felt he was may be something entirely different.

"No," Munkustrap said. "I do not want it. Not now."

"You don't have a choice. It is the duty of every member of the tribe to accept the choices made by their leader, be they Second Protector, or even Protector," Deuteronomy replied.

"Please, not yet. I'm not ready yet." Munkustrap met his father's eyes. "I could not protect everyone when Macavity stole you from us three years ago. How can I be trusted to choose who goes to the Heavyside Layer?"

Old Deuteronomy looked at Munkustrap long and hard for a long while, searching his son's grey eyes. He read the younger tom easily. He saw the tabby's frustration, lack of self-confidence, buried guilt, and puzzlement. He smiled. "Because you are wise, just, and merciful – all qualities needed of a Jellicle Leader." He laughed to himself. "And besides, I am getting rather tired of the post myself."

"I did not think Jellicle Leader was something you could simply resign from."

"There's no rule against it, is there?"

Munkustrap looked down. "I suppose not."

Alonzo spoke up. "Old Deuteronomy, I am still not quite sure why I was called here as well."

The large cat turned to the Turkish Agora. "Munkustrap is not the only one being forwarded in title. We are now without a Protector. I have thought of it for a time, and you are the most logical choice. You were his second, the Junior Protector. You know the duties of the Protector. I had made you second because you are without a human companion's home, and can attend to the matters in the Junkyard at all times. This makes you the best choice for Protector. Someone who is available to the Tribe at all times."

Alonzo nodded and bowed low to Old Deuteronomy. "In that case, I accept the position." He seemed to remember that the former owner of that title was next to him. "That's if you approve, Munkustrap."

Munkustrap smiled and tried to choke down a laugh, which came out a strangled snort. "Of course, I do." He tried to smile for Alonzo, but found that he could not muster up the happiness he should feel when he was so unhappy for himself. As he was consumed with his own thoughts, Old Deuteronomy led Alonzo a little ways away from Munkustrap.

"Unlike Munkustrap, as Protector, you may choose your second. Do you have anyone in mind?"

Alonzo began thinking right away. Before he knew it, his mouth was forming the words of his thoughts. "My first thought is Quaxo, but his first litter is due to arrive at any time. New kittens plus being Junior Protector seems a bit overwhelming." Deuteronomy smiled but said nothing. "Then there is always Electra. No, Tumblebrutus would kill me." Alonzo thought again harder now, mentally going through every member of the tribe, trying to find who his junior would be. "Plato. What about Plato?"

"He is a fine choice. Strong, observant."

"He already has young kittens that are old enough to not need constant care. And if they do need caring for, Victoria is always there. And both of the parents are strays like me. The Tribe would be doubly protected." Alonzo looked up at Old Deuteronomy for approval.

"Plato, then?"

Alonzo thought about it one last time. "Yes."

Deuteronomy nodded. "Also as Protector, it is your duty to inform the young queen that is chosen to dance the Invitation and the Mating."

Alonzo stiffened. "Isn't that decided by the Jellicle Leader?"

Deuteronomy smiled warmly. "Humor an old cat, Alonzo." Alonzo relaxed. "Inform Jemima that she is to perform the dances at this year's Ball. Tell her Munkustrap sent you with it, because he was kept behind here with me. Do not tell Munkustrap."

Alonzo looked suspiciously at the older tom. "Why not?"

"I want it to be a surprise for him. Jemima has been working on the Invitation Dance for a year now, and I did not allow her to perform it last Ball."

"Oh. Alright then, Old Deuteronomy."

Munkustrap seemed to realize that the other two cats were farther along the garden path than he was and trotted up to them. At that moment, Deuteronomy turned to face him, Alonzo turning with the senior cat. "I did not notice we left you behind, Munkustrap. I have just informed Alonzo of his duties as Protector." Deuteronomy paused and looked at the two, studying them. "I want the Ball to proceed this year as it had last year. Don't interrupt, son! You will extend the Invitation, and introduce several of the Heavyside candidates for the year after this as you have done previous as the Protector. When it comes time to introduce me at my arrival, do as you have done before. When I arrive, though, I will announce you as the Jellicle Leader and Alonzo as the new Protector. From that point on, I am a member of the tribe, and you will take my place, Alonzo yours. Do you both understand?" They both nodded. Deuteronomy turned to look at Alonzo. "You may go, Alonzo. Choose your junior, but inform him to remain silent on the subject. He will be announced as well upon my arrival."

Without a word, Alonzo hopped onto the bricks, stacked boxes, crept along the back of a chair, jumped onto the tree limb and finally onto the top of the vicarage wall. He looked back at Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy for a moment, and the next he disappeared over the wall.

Old Deuteronomy looked at Munkustrap. "There is something I want to discuss with you, Munkustrap."

Munkustrap looked at his father, his emotions still conflicted. Should he be happy with this solution, or upset? He did not know how he felt about all of this. He forced himself to listen to Old Deuteronomy.

"I have learned since last year that I'm sick."

"Sick?" Munkustrap's brow crinkled in his disturbance.

"You may have noticed that for many years I have walked slower and slower with each year." Munkustrap nodded. He recalled how even when he arrived three years ago at the Jellicle Ball he had warned everyone that his legs were tottery and that he needed to travel slowly. He thought nothing much of it, then. Old Deuteronomy was…well, old. Of course his legs would be weaker and his gait slower. Then again, Bustopher Jones was rather mobile for his age and size until the latter got almost too much for his legs to carry him. "Son, you have heard of the disease called hip dysplasia. You know what that means, right?"

Munkustrap nodded. "It can cause lameness in some cats."

"Yes."

In that simply one word response, Munkustrap understood that it meant more than that he was correct in his answer. "You are affected." It was not a question. Old Deuteronomy nodded slowly. Things were suddenly becoming clear for Munkustrap. "This is why you are stepping down from Jellicle Leader, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Munkustrap drew in a shaky breath. It was too much change in too short a time for the silver tabby. He looked to the ground, suddenly finding the dirt very interesting around the plant growing nearby.

"Munkustrap." He younger tom did not look up. "Son." Munkustrap raised his silver eyes slowly. Old Deuteronomy noticed why he had been looking down. They were coated in a fine teary glaze. "Being the Jellicle Leader is the loneliest position in our tribe. You have the single most difficult duty, the Jellicle Choice. It is a point once a year where everyone may be against you, or they may all fully support your decision. The times when they feel you have chosen poorly are the most difficult to bear, but bear it you will. You are strong. And even when the tribe is against you, they will still respect your choice, because you are their leader. They have to have faith in you. And sometimes the faith that others have in you will greatly outnumber the faith you have in yourself."

Munkustrap lowered his gaze again to the ground. Deuteronomy cupped his son's jaw and tilted his face up to him. "Even I have made mistakes. One I know that you particularly still hold against me. But remember this, son: The Jellicle Choice does not always go to one who most deserves it, but sometimes to one who most needs it."

Munkustrap finally found his voice. "What mother needed was acceptance from those who had rejected her, not to be rejected again disguised as a great honor." Old Deuteronomy sighed, and released his son's chin. "Your choice was made halfway through the night. It was Gus. Why did you change your mind?"

Old Deuteronomy ignored the question. "I know you will not forgive me for that Choice, Munkustrap. I accept that. And knowing how difficult it is to make a first Choice I am going to offer to make your first easy." Munkustrap looked at Old Deuteronomy, his silver eyes coated on a mixture of tears, curiosity, and suspicion. "I am dying, Munkustrap. That alone would merit high on the options for the Choice. I want you to send me."

Munkustrap was about to reply when a new voice came from the other side of the vicarage wall, distracting him. It was Fenwick, one of the seven kittens. The one Rum Tum Tugger and Bombalurina had adopted. "Uncle Munkustrap! If you are in there with Grandpa, you have to leave! Quaxo's litter is coming! He's starting to get really nervous! Everyone's there by their den! Come on!"

Munkustrap was already over the vicarage wall by the time Fenwick finished saying that his son's first kittens were arriving. Old Deuteronomy listened to the two cats depart until he couldn't hear anything but the quiet breeze in the garden.


	4. A Mother's Concern

**Author's Note:** Thanks to my reviewer, JellicleSoul635.

Family Tree Notice: Bombalurina & Demeter = Jellylorum's daughters. Munkustrap, Rum Tum Tugger, and Macavity (in that order) = brothers & Old Deuteronomy's sons.

Please review if you read! Reviews help me to keep going!

**Chapter Three – A Mother's Concern **

Jellylorum walked towards the pipe that her younger daughter for some reason enjoyed hiding in. The older queen was smiling, the news she had just received still fresh in her mind. Her daughter was chosen, her little Demeter was chosen for the Invitation and Mating dances for the next Jellicle Ball. This last year had been tough on their family, with their father being chosen to journey to the Heavyside Layer. Liberack had suffered through night blindness before being chosen. While it was difficult for them without him, they also saw it as a relief for their departed father and mate. They could not keep him with them selfishly as he suffered. But today, Jellylorum finally had a reason to smile again. However, her smile shifted almost as soon as she saw what was going on in front of the pipe.

Demeter shivered in the shadows of the pipe, while two red cats stood hissing at each other. The female was Bombalurina, Demeter's protective older sister. Her back was arched dangerously, while her claws were bared ready for a fight. Her mouth curled into a snarl. Her bright eyes were nearly black with the level that they were dilated, intensifying her angry authority directed at the tom before her. The tom in question was a large, thin, ginger cat, fierce in appearance and with cleverness in his eyes. He stood above Bombalurina by at least one whole head height, despite the fact that she was very tall for a queen. He regarded the snarling Bombalurina calmly, almost passive by her temper aimed at him. "I want to see Demeter."

"No!" Bombalurina snapped at him. "I heard what you said about my sister. That she was only worthy to give the least liked tom some kittens because she could do nothing else."

"She's pretty enough, even though she cannot dance, and everyone knows it."

"She was sick for almost a year, Macavity! How would your dancing be if you were her?" She stalked towards him, forcing him to take one step back. Her shouting and hissing was starting to attract the others of the tribe nearby. Skimbleshanks peeked out from a leaning piece of roof paneling. Jennyanydots sat up in the open truck of the dented car. Rum Tum Tugger crept stealthily from the maze of precariously balanced bird cages, bed frames, and bicycle wheels he enjoyed watching everyone through. But once he realized it was his mate that was shouting, it was time to come out. Tantomile and Coricopat seemed to materialize from nowhere to watch the proceedings silently. Munkustrap slid slowly across the roof of Jennyanydots' car from the truck bed next to it. Asparagus popped up from a cacophony of boxes. And lastly, Alonzo and Admetus peered out from opposite ends of the large clock face. Slowly, all of the cats went towards the commotion, just in case things got out of hand.

Macavity did not respond to Bombalurina. Instead he tried another tactic. He gracefully slid his head with the grace of a snake towards Demeter. "I could help you improve if you wish." Demeter looked at Macavity through her front paws with which she was shielding her face. "Just come with me." Macavity held out his fur-covered front arm, hiding his claws, so as not to frighten her.

With a growl, Bombalurina's claws dug into Macavity's arm, and in an instant she dragged her arm down, drawing four dark streaks of blood from the tom. As though on instinct, Macavity lashed out, backhanding Bombalurina on her right cheek.

Rum Tum Tugger reached Bombalurina just as she was struck, and he supported her so that she did not fall. He looked towards the pipe only to see Jellylorum had launched into action, and was now hunched protectively in front of the pipe and her daughter, adopting a manner similar to Bombalurina's previous posture before being struck. Just above the pipe crouched Skimbleshanks, with his fur high on end, and his mouth curled back, growling. A great deal of the tribe had come forward to protect the young queen. What surprised Rum Tum Tugger most was his older brother. Munkustrap was crouched low just in front of Jellylorum, mouth set firmly into a thin line, arms spread wide in protection, and balanced delicately and alertly on the tips of his back legs, ready to spring into a fight. He looked almost frightening like that.

Bombalurina struggled against her mate to get him to let her go. He tightened his hold on her and pressed her face into his thick fur, preventing her from even turning her head to face Macavity. She bucked and even used her claws to get him to release her. Grimacing in pain at having claws piercing his chest, he still refused to let her go.

Instead, he looked at Macavity, who was glaring at him and Bombalurina as he was nursing his bleeding arm. After his own pain faded away, his glare softened and his body relaxed. No one else's did. Macavity took a few steps towards Rum Tum Tugger and Bombalurina. He squeezed Bombalurina tighter to his chest, desperate to prevent her from sensing the other tom's approach. The effort was in vain when the Tortoiseshell Persian spoke, voice thick with a mask of innocence. "I only want to help her. I don't understand why she hates me so much."

Macavity looked to everyone for an opinion. Finally his gaze rested on Rum Tum Tugger who was having a difficult time restraining his mate. "You don't know what it means to think before you act, Macavity."

"And you do?" the Persian responded hotly.

"And you don't understand what gentle means," spoke another voice, lower to the ground.

Macavity turned to face the speaker. He went to him and crouched low to his level. He easily overpowered the other tom in physical size alone, being rather large for being the youngest of his litter. "And you must be the very image of gentle, aren't you, brother?" He leaned in close to the tom's face. "And you think you will be named Protector once he dies? Even you have to see that I outdo you in power. I'm much stronger. And even if I didn't, someone like…the great Rum Tum Tugger is your better in bravery."

Macavity clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Such foolish hopes, Munkustrap." Munkustrap met his gaze steadily. "Would you fight me one day if you had to, or would you refuse? We all know how much you dislike violence." Macavity swatted Munkustrap across the face, rocking the tabby slightly off balance, but not completely to the ground. "Fight back."

Munkustrap regained his posture in front of Jellylorum. Just as he regained it, Macavity struck him again, this time knocking him down. Macavity pressed down with his front paw into the old bruising on Munkustrap's side, managing to drag a low groan from the silver tabby when he dug his claws into the tender skin. Macavity leaned into Munkustrap's ear, putting even more pressure on the other tom, forcing another pained sound from deep in his chest. "And you are the oldest of the litter." Macavity spat on Munkustrap's face before he rose to his feet, looking at all of the other cats gathered, who seemed to have gotten closer.

He noticed the Demeter was gazing at Munkustrap from around the side of her mother's leg, as he wiped the spit from his face with the back of his paw. "Demeter," the Persian said, in a silken tone. "I'll see you at the Jellicle Ball." He jumped straight into the air, grabbed a dangling shepherd hook plant hanger, and swung himself up and over a pile of junk.

Rum Tum Tugger finally released Bombalurina, who reacted in the opposite way he thought she would. She wound her arms around his shoulders and leaned into him, letting out a sigh of relief that the Persian had left. Rum Tum Tugger, unsure if it was what she wanted, wrapped his arms around her lightly and held her and she leaned on him, her adrenaline gone.

Skimbleshanks had leapt from the top of the pipe and was crouched down next to Munkustrap, who had managed to get himself about three quarters upright again. Skimbleshanks supported the younger tom, and went to steady him by holding onto his side. Munkustrap gasped at the contact and tried unsuccessfully to stifle a grimace. "Oh, lad, pardon, pardon." His green eyes scanned the other cats for a familiar face. "Jenny!"

"Yes, dear?" came the answer. Jennyanydots disengaged from the group.

Skimbleshanks managed to get Munkustrap to his feet again slowly. "I think the lad needs a bit of lookin' after." He began leading Munkustrap towards the car trunk. Jennyanydots immediately began circling the tom searching out all of his symptoms. They both managed to get the silver tabby laying down in the large trunk, Jennyanydots chattering off his symptoms and what she would do for them, Skimbleshanks warning her not to overdo anything and telling Munkustrap "best to just accept it, get comfortable," and Munkustrap refusing in vain to be cared for like a kitten.

Demeter had retreated back into the darkness of the pipe. Jellylorum looked to where her daughter had disappeared again. She thought of how only minutes ago she was happy. Old Deuteronomy had approached her and said, _"I have chosen Demeter for the Invitation to the Ball dance and, if she accepts it, the Mating Dance. One of my sons has shown an interest in her, and I think it will be a fruitful pairing. Train her well for the dances. I want her worthy of my son."_ Suddenly, Jellylorum was filled with horror. She recalled Bombalurina's words to Macavity, and his reply. _"I heard what you said about my sister. That she was only worthy to give the least liked tom some kittens because she could do nothing else."_ _"She's pretty enough, even though she cannot dance, and everyone knows it." _Macavity certainly fit the bill for the least liked tom of the tribe. Jellylorum's horror increased. As she looked into the pipe, knowing she had no choice but to tell her daughter of being chosen, Jellylorum found herself asking the Everlasting Cat this one favor.

_Please,_ she pleaded, _let any other tom choose my Demeter but Macavity…_


	5. Fears of Queens and Toms

**Author's Note:** To JellicleSoul635: Thank you for the pointers/reviews. When I uploaded this chapter originally, I had dividers between the sections. They must not have translated correctly from my original document. *crosses fingers* And thank you for being the only reviewer. At least you are enjoying it.

Every other chapter is a time jump, just in case anyone was confused. Usually, the story bounces back and forth between taking place before the canon events of the actual production (the Jellicle Ball with Grizabella being chosen), and events after those in canon. The Prologue = post canon, Chapter 1 = pre-canon, Chapter 2 = post canon, Chapter Three = pre-canon. Therefore, this chapter is post canon.

**Family Tree Notes: **Victoria, Quaxo/Mistoffelees, Jemima = Munkustrap & Demeter's kittens. Charmaine, Cyrus, Mirocles, Dolcinea, Jaromira and Fenwick = 6/7 of the kittens from a hat. Jemima & Pouncival = cousins. Quaxo/Mistoffelees & Cassandra = mates. Victoria & Plato = mates; their kittens = Acoetes & Melanthus. Skimbleshanks & Jennyanydots = Acoetes's & Melanthus's grandparents. Jellylorum = Acoetes's & Melanthus's great-grandmother.

**Chapter Four – Fears of Queens and Toms**

Jemima stared at Alonzo's retreating figure with tears in her eyes. It couldn't be true. But she knew that she had heard him correctly. _"Congratulations, Jemima. You have been selected to dance the Invitation to the Ball and the Mating. Old Deuteronomy wants you to begin preparations and to be ready two days before the Ball in one week." _How was she expected to do these dances?

She had no one who had shown even the slightest interest in being her mate. She certainly had plenty of playmates, but nothing that would come even close to anything other than platonic affection. Jemima looked tearfully out at the members of the tribe from the safety of her family's den, the beat-up truck.

Aside from Charmaine, Cyrus, Mirocles and Fenwick – all of whom were some of the Seven Kittens from a Hat, and more like her little brothers than anything to her – there were only two eligible toms left. Mungojerrie and Pouncival. Jemima could not even imagine a relationship with Pouncival, considering they were cousins! So that only left Mungojerrie. She knew that the Toyger would never even consider her as a mate. She was far too serious for him. He was after someone more along the playful side.

And he seemed to have possibly found that particular queen in Etcetera. She was certainly playful, and mischievous. And she was also good friends with his sister, Rumpleteazer. How much more convenient and well-matched could they be?

She looked out from the truck's bed, trying to search for a future mate that was not there. Silently, a tear fell from her eyes. There was no one. How could she do these dances if no one would choose and accept her? How could she ask her mother to instruct her on the dances when she knew it would be pointless? She feared would embarrass herself. She felt she would embarrass her mother.

But more than that, she would humiliate her father.

She curled into herself as a sob escaped her. She loved her father dearly and would do anything to spare him the pain of having a daughter dance the Mating Dance and have no tom come forward for her. She desperately tried to contain her sobbing, but knew that her sadness was probably audible outside of the truck. And at that point, she was not too sure that she cared.

~X~X~X~

Demeter sat outside of her son's den, holding his trembling hand tenderly as Cassandra let out another quiet sob. Quaxo halfheartedly stood, but sat back down as he changed his mind about interrupting the birthing process. He was anxious, that much was clear. It was his first litter, and was slowly being overwhelmed with images of worst case scenarios. "Mom, what if something goes wrong? What if it's too much for her?"

Demeter smiled at Quaxo. "If Cassandra can handle being zapped with your lightning, and used as your test kitty in your magic tricks, I'm sure she can survive having your kittens."

Quaxo sighed. "I'm just nervous."

"I know." She saw that his leg had started bouncing restlessly as he tried to force himself to sit still. She touched his leg and stilled him. It was quiet for a few moments, until she decided that she should distract him. "You know, when I was having you and Victoria, I was told your father was practically attacking everyone outside as he waited."

Quaxo smiled as he was looking down their joined hands. "I can imagine it."

"He even scratched your uncle when he made a joke after I apparently made a painful sound."

He looked at his mother, eyes wide with curiosity. "What did Uncle Tugger say?"

Demeter pretended to remember, even though she knew it well. "Oh, something about how I was distraught that one of our kittens was as ugly as a disfigured basset hound."

Quaxo laughed. "Which of us were born then, when he said it?"

Demeter smiled at Quaxo. "Victoria."

Quaxo snorted. "I must have been a bulldog, then."

"The scratch silenced Tugger enough." Demeter smiled in remembrance. "Although, when Pouncival was born, your father commented to Tugger that it would be poetic justice if his kitten looked like a disfigured pug."

Demeter and Quaxo shared a laugh until they were interrupted by another moan from Cassandra. Quaxo resumed his restless shifting. Demeter drew her arm around Quaxo and pulled him nearer to her. He rested his head on her shoulder and stared ahead. She began stroking his neck to try to calm his nervous expectant father syndrome. As she looked out at the slowly growing gathering of the tribe, she noticed that at least one of them was missing. 'Where is Munkustrap?' she thought.

~X~X~X~

Munkustrap finally reached the entrance to the junkyard after what seemed like the longest lasting sprint from the vicarage. He reached the fence of the junkyard and crawled quickly through the dug out trench underneath the fence.

He continued through the winding maze of trash that the tribe refused to use as dens because they were far too close to the fence, and could be dangerous to live there. Instead, a great deal of the junkyard near the fence was uninhabited and used almost as a security measure against intruders. Every once in a while, some of the toms would purposefully cause things to topple over or rearrange some of it, to keep sure that nothing foreign had decided to live there. Also, if any villainous intruders had managed to enter the junkyard, rearranging the borders helped keep them safe. This was probably due to happen soon.

He ran through the maze, deciding to vault from one item to the next, as though it would cause him to get there faster. He only slowed when the thick concentration of garbage and junk began to thin out, alerting him that he was approaching the rest of the tribe. He began to slow down a little. Munkustrap passed off the broken chairs that was Pouncival's hangout spot, and the huge broken grandfather clock that Admetus and Alonzo had decided to claim many years ago. He was just passing off his own den, the large pickup truck, when he heard a familiar voice sobbing. He stopped abruptly and jerked his head towards his den, listening. He heard it again, and this time recognized the voice.

Munkustrap climbed up the battered suitcases, and stone blocks to the top of the closed trunk that was Jennyanydots' sleeping area of her den. He crept slowly across the car to come next to his own den. He climbed in through the door window and up the back of the seat. He looked through the little window separating the seats from the bed of the truck and saw a familiar crumbled form, sobbing as quietly as she could.

Munkustrap crawled silently through the little window and approached her carefully. He looked at his youngest daughter, his youngest kitten, with tender eyes. It struck him for a moment how much like his mother she looked, crumbled there alone, sobbing. It brought back memories, some of which he did not wish to remember.

"Jemima," he whispered, trying not to frighten her, but knowing that speaking first would frighten her much less than touching her first.

Her head whipped around to face him, and he was dismayed to see her pretty face twisted by her tears. Instantly, she recognized him, and she threw herself into his chest. "Daddy!" she sobbed from deep in her chest.

He wrapped his arms around her small body, and simply held her. Sometimes he missed this, holding his kittens when they woke from a nightmare or were scared of the thunderstorm outside. But as much as he missed it, he did not like seeing his kittens afraid or sad, especially to the point that his youngest was now. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Jemima shook her head violently into the fur of his chest. She wound her arms around her father and squeezed him desperately, as though afraid his comforting embrace was a dream that would disappear if she let him go. She continued to sob.

Munkustrap rested his cheek on her head, as he began to rub her spine as he held her. "Princess," he began, not sure what else to say for a moment. "Did someone hurt you?" She shook her head against him. "Did some…thing scare you?" She shook her head again. "Princess, I can't guess forever." She sobbed louder, even though it was muffled by Munkustrap's body. "Tell me."

She sniffled against her father, and struggled to gather herself enough to speak. It was several long minutes before she had managed to say, "Alonzo told me…"

Munkustrap drew his head from hers and tried to look at his daughter. "What did Alonzo say?"

"That I…Invitation and Mating…" Jemima's sobs returned and intensified when she managed to say the last word.

"He told you that you were chosen for the Invitation and Mating Dances?"

Jemima nodded into Munkustrap's chest. He continued to rub her spine, slowly, trying to understand why this news would upset his daughter to this point. Most queens were ecstatic to be chosen for the dances. It was an honor and a coming of age for the queen. He remembered the look of contentment and peace when he informed his oldest kitten, Victoria, years ago that she had been chosen. Why would Jemima have the opposite reaction? Then he remembered something. The decision on which queen was to perform those dances was decided by the Jellicle Leader, which was now him.

"Jemima, I'm sure he was joking with you. Only the Jellicle Leader can decide that." He was not supposed to tell anyone that that title now belonged to him.

Jemima finally looked at Munkustrap. "But Daddy, he knew what to say. He sounded like you did when you told Victoria." She stared at her father for a moment, hope deep in her eyes that Alonzo really had been joking. She saw that he was struggling with something. "He wouldn't lie, would he, Daddy?"

Munkustrap looked down at her tenderly. "I don't think Alonzo would lie, but I think he…was misinformed."

"Why?"

Munkustrap, while still holding his kitten, used another hand to brush away the tear tracks from her cheeks as he spoke. "When I said that the Jellicle Leader chooses the queen for those dances, I was confused because Alonzo is not prone to lying, but I am certain that the Leader has not yet chosen a queen for those dances."

"How do you know? He came right from Old Deuteronomy."

Munkustrap sighed. "Because Old Deuteronomy has stepped down as our Leader."

Jemima's eyes widened. "He did?" Once the surprise wore off, she got confused. "Then why would Alonzo pretend to be the Protector and tell me I was chosen?"

Munkustrap grinned. "Because he is the Protector."

Jemima looked at him in surprise. That could not be true! Her father was the Protector! Not Alonzo! And Old Deuteronomy was not their Leader anymore? Suddenly, everything became clear. "You? You're the new Jellicle Leader?"

Munkustrap smiled proudly at her. "You always were the cleverest of my kittens, Princess."

Jemima did not have the reaction then that he would have expected. She again threw herself against his chest and wailed desperately at him. "Oh, Daddy, please! I don't want to do the dances! Please!"

"Why not?"

"Daddy, I have no one who would come forward for me! Pouncival's my cousin! And I can't bear the thought of one of Quaxo's conjured cats! And—"

"Mungojerrie is interested in Etcetera," Munkustrap finished for her.

"I would embarrass you and mom! Don't make me do it!"

Munkustrap wound his arms around his hysterical daughter again, and held her tightly. He resumed stroking her spine, and he nuzzled the top of her head with his cheek. "Ssshhh, Jemima. I don't know how Alonzo thought I wanted you to do the dances, because it isn't true." She cried out a relieved sob, and wrapped her arms around him and clung to him. "I have not decided on anyone yet for the dances. And I certainly would never force a young queen to do them who not only had no toms interested in her, but who didn't wish to perform them yet."

She continued sobbing, but he did not know if she understood him. "Jemima, look at me." She only barely lifted her head from his chest. He cupped her chin and tilted her face to look up at him. "You don't have to do the dances this year. Do you understand? You don't have to worry. Another queen will do them, but not you."

"Oh, Daddy!" She fell into him again, but this time with the beginnings of a smile on her face. "Thank you…thank you…"

~X~X~X~

Quaxo was nearing hysteria as he sat next to his mother. The rest of the tribe had gathered before his den, and all of their expectant eyes looking at him was more nerve-wracking than anything that could have possibly been going on within his den. He looked at everyone in turn before he settled on his older sister and her mate, Victoria and Plato. They had brought along their young kittens to the event.

Plato sat between Victoria and his father, Skimbleshanks, who was completely occupying himself from sharing the group's nervous excitement by playing with his little grandson, Acoetes. Acoetes was exactly like a smaller version of his grandfather, a British Shorthair, but cinnamon rather than red, and with the tabby coat pattern. He was cute, for sure, but was spending far too much time with his grandparents. He was far too serious, and did not stand for nonsense.

Acoetes' brother, on the other hand, was the very outward image of serenity. Melanthus has the shape of his father, and mostly the coloring of his mother. He was solid white with the exception of his brown and red plumed tail. Rum Tum Tugger said his tail was the result of attaching some other poor dead cat's tail to his body after being born without one. Melanthus rarely believed anything Rum Tum Tugger said, as he had been warned to do by his father. He sat beside his mother, patiently waiting for potential cousins to be born. It was difficult to play with an overly serious brother. He prayed Uncle Quaxo's kittens were a little frisky.

All of the other cats were surprisingly quiet, including the more hyper ones like Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Etcetera, Dolcinea, and Jaromira. Even Fenwick and Mirocles were behaving themselves.

Quaxo's mood had lowered ever since he noticed two cats missing. His younger sister and his father. He knew Old Deuteronomy never showed up to witness the birth of kittens anymore. It became an almost new tradition that during the course of the Jellicle Ball somewhere, the kittens born since the last Ball would be brought before Deuteronomy and introduced to the Leader. But, in Quaxo's opinion, there was no excuse for Jemima and his father to not be here when his first kittens were being born. He looked to his mother, who wore a similar expression to his own. Apparently, she felt the same way.

He heard a small mew from his den, and like everyone gathered, perked up at the sound. Everyone looked towards the den and heard Jennyanydots and Jellylorum urging Cassandra to "stay strong, you're almost there," and "one more should do it."

Quaxo looked back at everyone gathered, and his face brightened when he saw the two figures he had been missing at the very back of those gathered making their way forward. Jemima looked as though she had been recently crying as she settled down near Victoria, who began asking her what was wrong. He noticed that his father made his way forward, stopping briefly to say something to Alonzo, looking not very pleased.

Munkustrap came forward, and positioned himself on his son's other side. Demeter leaned over their son and venomously whispered, "Could you have shown up any later for your son's kittens' birth?"

Munkustrap whispered back, "I had to handle something."

"What is more important than your son's kittens?" she spat, quietly.

"My own kittens," he responded. "Jemima was upset."

Demeter softened immediately. "Is she alright, now?" Her eyes searched out her younger daughter in the crowd. She found her talking to Victoria quietly, occasionally wiping her eyes.

"They're here now, Mom, and everything's okay," Quaxo said. He looked at Munkustrap. "Right, Dad?"

Munkustrap nodded. "It will be."

Demeter sighed, and opened her mouth to say something, but at that moment Jennyanydots came out of then den asking for Quaxo. He leaped to his feet and practically sprinted into the den. Jennyanydots followed him back inside, a smile on her face. Demeter moved to sit beside her mate. "I'm sorry," she offered.

"We'll talk later about it."

"Was she hurt? Did someone—"

"We'll talk later with her. She wanted to ask you something anyway."

"About what?"

"How we ended up as mates." He smiled at her, which she returned. She leaned into his shoulder, and he wound his arm around hers. It was a story they remembered well, but one that their kittens had never asked about.

"Leave it to Jemima to want to know that story."

"She's a little worried about finding a mate." His expression looked slightly disturbed. Demeter noticed it right away, particularly when he raised his eyes to look at their younger daughter.

"She will one day." They both looked at her a moment. Then, Demeter looked back at her mate. "She may find her mate unexpectedly."

"Like we did." They smiled at each other.

"Exactly," she said, before nuzzling into Munkustrap's neck. He closed his eyes and smiled as he nuzzled her head gently.

A moment later, Quaxo came back out, his face beaming in newfound fatherly pride. He stood at the entrance of his den and cleared his throat excitedly. "They're healthy! And gorgeous! And…I'm a father!" He practically shouted the last.

Everyone gathered smiled at him and his obvious excitement. Then, a timid voice spoke up. It was Melanthus. "Are they toms or queens?"

Quaxo looked at his nephew still wearing a huge smile. "Two queens."

Tantomile then emerged from Quaxo's den and whispered into his ear. He trembled with even more excitement. Suddenly, lighting sparked in his hands as his smile impossibly grew bigger and brighter. "And both of them are magical! They both have magic!" He ran back into his den, clearly excited.

Everyone began whispering among themselves, waiting for the time that everyone in the tribe would be allowed to go into the den to see the new kittens. As silence descended on the tribe again, the most outspoken cat of the tribe decided to make his thoughts known, earning him an exasperated look from his older brother. "Ha! Wait until he discovers what being a father's really like!"

Bombalurina smacked her mate on the arm. He turned to her. "What? Sure, he's excited now. But wait until those little monsters start shooting lightning and make things disappear!"

Bombalurina smacked him again. "Let him be excited."

"I am, but I'm just saying that if we all thought one lightning shooting, kitten producing, conjuring, ventriloquist cat was a crazy time…we have three of them now! Who knows what'll happen!"

Everyone seemed to suddenly agree with Rum Tum Tugger's logic, because they all whipped their heads to the entrance of the den, all secretly dreading the level of power that these kittens could potentially possess, and the disasters that could occur.

_Please review if you read, it helps me to write, and puts a smile on my face. It really is not a difficult thing to hit the little button and write a little blurb to let me know what you think. Please do so. Thank you. _


	6. Unexpected Guidance

**Author's Notes:** Thanks again to JellicleSoul635 for helping me out when I had trouble posting and for STILL being my only reviewer. (Hope this doesn't disappoint you!) Sorry it is taking so long to post, but term is coming up, and preparations are ridiculous for some reason this time. The small bit of used lyrics in this chapter belong to the respective writers of this fine stage show, not to me.

The time period in this is pre-canon. No family tree notes this time. The characters in this chapter have already had their notes.

**Chapter Five – Unexpected Guidance **

Demeter stumbled again as she tried to complete an elaborate turn that her mother had been trying to teach her for hours. Her mother stood above her as she massaged her leg on the ground. "This is not a difficult step, Demeter! How can you not do it?"

Demeter said nothing, continuing to rub her sore leg. She looked to her sister, who was sprawled on the tire watching her progress.

"Do you want me to teach her, mother?" Bombalurina asked, seeing the begging look in her little sister's eyes.

"No, Bombalurina, dear. It is the mother's duty to train the chosen queen." She looked down at Demeter. "And she will learn this if I have to keep her here away from her human companions to do it."

"Mother," Bombalurina said, getting up from the tire. "That's not fair. She's trying."

Jellylorum seemed to have forgotten that her younger daughter was even there anymore. She was still on the ground, unmoving, but watching as her mother and sister argued about her, slowly growing upset. "You were no trouble to teach the dances to, Bomablurina. You _can_ dance. I knew you would be mated with a fine match. And Tugger treats you well, doesn't he?"

"Mother!" she shouted, avoiding the topic of her mate. "Instead of trying to teach Demeter a dance she may not be able to do, give her something simple but elegant that she can show herself off with!"

"I will not have her humiliate us or your dear father by being the worst queen of these dances!"

Bombalurina advanced on her mother. "Don't you dare bring our father into this. He can't see it, even if he would have wanted to! He's gone. The only one to be embarrassed is you, because I would be proud of my sister no matter how simple her dance!"

Jellylorum glared at her eldest. "Even were she to fall in the middle of it?"

Demeter was starting to breathe fast. This could not be happening. Was she really this much of an embarrassment to her family? Her eyes watered and darted between Bombalurina and her mother as they argued with each other.

"She wouldn't fall if you allowed her to express herself in a dance she could handle!"

Jellylorum's voice grew deadly. "Then, she will have only one mate in this tribe, because she would not impress any other tom, and you know very well who I'm talking about!"

Bombalurina's eyes grew wide in warning. "Don't, mother. Don't you dare!"

Demeter tensed as she listened, dreading what her mother would say. Her body was ready to spring away. And then she heard her own mother pronounce the name she dreaded. "Macavity." Demeter gasped sharply and sprung up faster than even Bombalurina or Jellylorum could catch her. She ran away from them, only looking back quickly to see if they had followed her.

Suddenly, she ran into something solid, sending her to the ground. She screamed in fright as she was helped back up. When she looked up, her terrified mind saw the ginger cat, and she screamed again, bucking frantically out of the tom's grip. When she was free, she ran with all of her strength not caring that she smashed into a heavy box in her flight. She did not even hear the concerned and gentle voice of the tribe's silver tabby call her name as she disappeared, leaving him confused as to how he had frightened her so terribly.

~X~X~X~

Demeter ran and ran until she could run no longer. She found herself somewhere that she did not recognize, and realized that she was lost somewhere in the London streets. It was nearing dark. She was in an alley. She looked around and saw a large dumpster against a building wall, with dirty newspapers blowing in the faint breeze as though they sighed in resignation. There were puddles all about, and bits of food that something had scrounged from the bins. It was a lonely place.

Her fear began to spike. She slowly made her way towards the dumpster, intending to rest behind it. She had heard what happened to cats that wandered through the streets. They were captured by humans, locked in a tiny cage, and sometimes never seen again. She heard that they were cruelly cut into, or had some parts of their bodies removed, or that they were even used in experiments. She shuddered. She was lucky her father had found her a kind human family that cared for her once she was old enough to leave her mother. But now, she had no idea where she was, nor how to even get back home – to the junkyard or her humans. She curled herself behind the dumpster, and stared at her reflection in a puddle. The grey sky was in the puddle, and she suddenly wished she could ask her father for help. But Bombalurina had pointed out that he was gone.

She continued to stare at herself when suddenly she saw another shape in the puddle. It appeared in the sky just over the lip of the dumpster. She began to panic, and she frantically crawled backwards further into the shadows. The creature jumped and landed just next to the puddle, one leg giving out causing it to fall forwards into the grungy water. Then, it looked up behind the dumpster.

All that was visible of Demeter to this intruder were her wide glowing eyes. This creature was a cat, a haggard cat. A female. She was dirty-looking, her fur was matted, stained, and curling almost painfully. Her eyes were weathered and twisted, as though she was haunted by something from long ago. Despite all of this, buried underneath all of the dirt, matting, and fragile figure was the remnants of devastating beauty of a time long ago.

Demeter held her breath, trying to be silent as the older cat crept slowly towards her. Then, she spoke. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." The cat smiled sadly. "It would be difficult for me anyway."

Demeter did not move. She did not breathe. And still this dirty queen came closer to her. Demeter backed up with every step closer the other cat took. "It's alright," she soothed. "I know I am frightening to look at, but I am not as gruesome as I seem to be." Demeter finally stopped retreating and looked hard at the other cat. She came closer, and finally Demeter's fear won. She hissed at the older cat, who immediately scrambled backwards tripping over her own feet and falling to the alley ground.

She lay there unmoving, and for a moment, Demeter thought she had killed her. Demeter took a few cautious steps forward, not daring to get very close. When she got close enough, she heard the other cat was quietly whimpering. Then she looked at her. Demeter froze again. She was struck immobile by the hopeless expression on the other queen's face. "It's been so long since I have had someone to talk to. It's only been running away from dogs, or doors unexpectedly opening, or being shooed by someone's broom from their bins as I looked for something to eat that they did not want anymore."

Demeter suddenly felt sorry for this ragged cat. She moved closer. The other cat looked at her intently. "Such a pretty little thing like you should not be out here on her own. I learned that the hard way."

Demeter found herself speaking before she was even aware she did it. "What's your name?"

The older queen looked straight ahead at nothing. Her eyes turned from sadness, to confusion, and back to sadness, until she finally closed her eyes and lowered her head. "Sometimes, I try to forget it."

"Please?" Demeter asked as she took another step towards her.

The Blue Persian looked directly into her eyes, inhaling unsteadily. "Grizabella."

"Grizabella," Demeter tested the name. "I'm Demeter."

Grizabella tried to smile at Demeter but it turned into a grimace. "That's a lovely name."

~X~X~X~

Grizabella had managed to scrounge some food for the two of them. It was not terribly fresh, but it was not exactly decomposing either. It was the remains of some parts of fish that humans did not eat when they consumed fish. But it sustained the two queens for the time being. Grizabella watched as Demeter viciously tore the fish apart eating ravenously. The older queen smiled maternally at her as she watched.

"How did you end up here, Demeter?"

The question made Demeter stop in mid bite. She looked at the fish and suddenly she lost her appetite. When she looked up, she looked sad. "I don't…I don't want to…go to the Jellicle Ball this year."

Grizabella drew back from her surprised. This young queen was a Jellicle? Memories flooded back to her. Faces that she thought she had forgotten flashed in her mind. A heavyset bicolor British Shorthair, who always showed her the best places to go for gourmet meals. A cheerful peach Australian Mist who always chased after the food connoisseur cat from before. A red British Shorthair tabby, who was always the polite tom, offering his arm to escort the queens everywhere, even herself at one point. A timid, but spirited Kanaani, who told the most wonderful stories from the theatres of the town. Lastly, her former mate, a big Maine Coon, with dark brown tabby markings. As she saw him, she heard three little voices screaming as lights blinded her. She closed her eyes against the memories, willing them to the back of her mind again. "Why don't you want to go?"

Demeter's shoulders sagged. "I have been chosen for the dances this year, and…only…there is no tom interested in me." She ignored the fact that Macavity made no secret of his interest. She shivered at the thought of him.

"How could there be no toms interested in a pretty Maine Coon like you?" Grizabella timidly reached towards Demeter and, when she did not withdraw, took her hand gently. "You will find that one will step forward for you. And you will love him."

Demeter met her eyes. "How can you…know that?"

Grizabella smiled. "You are not the only queen that was nervous before her debut and mating."

Demeter's eyes widened. "You're a Jellicle? Why aren't you with the tribe?"

Grizabella's face fell and her eyes watered. "It's a long story that can wait for another time. You need help more than I right now, dear. It would be a shame if a beauty like you ended up like me." Demeter looked down at the ground. "You have to go back to them."

Demeter shook her head. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because…the Ball is tomorrow." Suddenly, Demeter could not restrain herself anymore, and found the words flowing with no way for her to stop herself. "I am not prepared for it. My mother has been trying to teach me a dance, but I can't do the steps, and then she told me that I would embarrass her and that if my father were alive he'd be ashamed, and I have nothing for my dances. How can I go back and be a part of the Ball and not do the dances?" Demeter gasped. "She's right! My mother's right! I am going to embarrass her no matter what I do! If I go back I will not have anything prepared, and if I do not go back then…either way I'll embarrass her." Demeter began crying.

Grizabella let the queen cry for a few moments. Then she took her hands and she stood. "Come on, up." Demeter obeyed without being aware of standing. "If you wish, I will teach you the dance I did. It is very simple, but we can add a few turns or so in it. I was not a very good dancer either. But I was beautiful once. My dance was the simplest dance of nearly any queen before me, but it allowed me to show off my beauty." Grizabella looked at Demeter's figure. "And you are certainly a beauty."

Demeter looked at Grizabella, her face stained with tear streaks. Grizabella gently brushed them off, careful not to scratch her with her long claws that she could no longer keep hidden with their length. "Save your tears for when you really need to shed them. Now, come here and tomorrow we'll give you a dance." She led her to a protected and hidden area of the alley. It was where she slept. She led Demeter to the gathered pieces of fabric and newspapers, urging her to lie down. Demeter closed her eyes and just before she fell asleep she heard the older queen singing a lullaby to her. "Moonlight, turn your face to the moonlight. Let your memory lead you…"

~X~X~X~

The two queens faced each other at the fence that cut off the Jellicles from the streets of London the next evening. Grizabella looked sadly at Demeter, who looked hesitant to cross back into the junkyard. Grizabella had led her back as though she had made the journey many times. Demeter began towards the entrance. Then she turned around to face the older queen. "Why don't you come back? I'm sure someone would be happy to see you."

Grizabella smiled sadly. "No, I can't. I would rather them remember me just as I was."

"Why did you leave?"

It was a long moment before she responded. "I had no choice, though I would give anything to see my kittens again."

Demeter looked hard at her, and took her hands trying to urge her to come with her. "If you come and watch, only if you see the Invitation, you might see them. Please come."

Grizabella pulled her hands away, as though terribly frightened and shaken by the idea. "No, I…I can't…Maybe someday, but…not now…not this year." Quicker than it seemed possible with her injured leg, Grizabella ran from the fence, disappearing from sight. Demeter looked after her as long as she could before looking at the fence, taking a deep breath, and going home just in time for that night's Jellicle Ball.

_If you read, please review! I know more people stop by to read this than my one reviewer (whom I appreciate for actually leaving an opinion of my story). Please, hit the little button, and leave some impressions. Thanks! _


	7. Walking on Wires

**Author's Notes:** To Anonnymous: Thank you for your review! Glad you are enjoying the relationships I've come up with for the characters! Hope you like the new chapter.

To Bombalurina4565: Thank you! Glad to have another reader who likes the story! Hope to hear more from you.

Sorry it is taking so long to post, but term has arrived, and is beating me to a pulp with the workload and crazy schedule! I haven't given up on the story. It will take a little longer though. If lyrics are used, they belong to the respective writers of this fine stage show, not to me. I did not want to type out a crazy accent for Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, so they will mostly have normal written words in their dialogue. Sorry.

The time period in this is post-canon. **Family Tree Notes:** Mates: Rum Tum Tugger & Bombalurina; Their Kitten(s): Pouncival; Mates: Munkustrap & Demeter; Their Kitten(s): Jemima, Quaxo/Mistoffelees, & Victoria; Mates: Skimbleshanks & Jennyanydots; Their Kitten(s): Plato, Mungojerrie, & Rumpleteazer.

**Chapter Six – Walking on Wires**

Rum Tum Tugger walked with his mate, Bombalurina, and their very hyper son, Pouncival, back to their den after the birth of Quaxo's kittens smiling. It was a rare day that his mate smiled at all, let alone looking as radiant as she did now. They walked close together, the tom not daring to touch her as they walked. While his mate used to be very affectionate, after what had happened to her she very rarely wanted much of any physical contact. He understood, but still felt cheated out of the benefits of having a mate. He remembered her waking him up in the middle of the night only to drag his half awake body from the warmth and safety of their den to have an impromptu time of passion under the dawning sky in some remote spot in the junkyard. Now, she barely nuzzled him, and he did not understand what was going through her mind to make her turn away from him, when she used to be unable to get enough of him.

Pouncival walked behind his parents, occasionally looking behind him at the remaining crowd near Quaxo's den. He would constantly make sure his parents, more so his mother than his father, were not looking back at him, because he was not even sure if they knew why he was always gone from home after they had finally gone to sleep only to return before they woke up. The answer was simple if anyone had looked his way as he was not paying attention to what he was doing.

He had had his eyes on a particular tabby queen for quite some time now. They had been flirting silently for many years now, giving coy glances at each other, a wink or two there, a beaming smile, sometimes even they would stick their tongues out at each other. For what it was worth, he adored her, and he believed she felt the same to him. It was not that they haven't spoken, because they have. Many times. However, with obsessively watchful and strict parents like hers it was almost impossible to get her alone long enough to say anything of much importance. It was a small mercy when her father was away on his frequent trips, or when her mother was off taking care of someone or disciplining someone else's kitten.

He had managed to quickly arrange a meeting with her through her older brother, who luckily was a friend of his, despite the fact that he used to make fun of him mercilessly. She had joined in her brother's picking on him, which had hurt him at first. Amazingly, his father had informed him that when a queen picked on a tom, it was safe to guess that she liked him. After that, he finally worked up the courage to speak to her. And it had been pleasant ever since…for the most part.

Waiting for the nighttime was the longest and most boring time for Pouncival, but it was easier knowing that once his parents were asleep, he would be able to leave to see her.

Pouncival waited in the far corner of his parents' den until he heard his mother's aggravated mumblings at his father stop. He was just starting to creep from the entrance of the den when he felt his tail get pinned to the ground.

"And where does my rambunctious kitten think he is going at this time of the night?" a suave voice asked.

"Dad!" whispered Pouncival. "Please, I promised someone I would meet them."

Rum Tum Tugger raised an eyebrow, questioningly. "And would this be the usual 'I'm secretly meeting the future mother of my kittens while both of our parents are sleeping' maneuver?" Pouncival opened and closed his mouth trying to come up with a way to deny it. Tugger quietly chuckled. "Do you really think I haven't done them all, son?"

Pouncival lowered his head. If any of the older cats could have figured out what he was doing, it would certainly have been his flirtatious father. "Yeah," he mumbled.

Rum Tum Tugger looked at his son, smiling. "Well, if you want some advice…Well, hmm. That depends on the queen in question."

Pouncival met his father's eyes, and immediately recognized that he was searching for more information. "Dad," he warned, reluctant to tell his father her name.

"I can't help out my lover-son without knowing which queen he is stalking."

"I'm not stalking," Pouncival said, raising his voice without meaning to do so.

Tugger launched his hand out to cover his son's mouth. "Sshh! Do you want to wake your mother, and have her know what's going on?" Pouncival shook his head violently. "Come on, outside."

The two toms went outside of their den. Tugger lowered the ragged towel that he used as a door to shield out the rain during storms. In this case, it was to hopefully muffle the noise. Father and son sat down a few feet away from the hanging towel. "Now," Tugger said, pretending to observe the night sky, occasionally pointing to various stars. "Who is the queen that you eventually want to have many, many kittens with, Pouncival?"

"Dad!"

Tugger randomly pointed in some direction, as Munkustrap walked past their den with Demeter and Jemima as they headed to their own den, asking, "Is it that one there?"

Pouncival followed to where he thought his father pointed, confused as to why he'd be pointing anywhere at all! He saw that his father was pointing at another cat. He squinted and saw that it was…Tumblebrutus! He whipped his head at his father, who was staring up at the sky. "Dad! What do you think we're talking about? And why did you point to Tumblebrutus? Last I knew, Tumblebrutus was _male_ and _mated_!"

Tugger sighed. "One of these days you'll understand that if you don't really want anyone to know what you're talking about with someone, in a public place so that your family won't hear you, you have to have the real conversation in words while doing something else with your body." He looked at his son to see if he understood. When he was met with a confused stare, he tried again. "I'm pointing at the sky for the most part, because as humans say, 'Actions speak louder than words.' Everyone will be looking at what we're doing rather than what we're saying. If I was just sitting here talking to you all quiet and secretive, then everyone will want to know what we're saying. Do you understand?"

"You're distracting them with your body language?" Pouncival asked skeptically.

Tugger smiled arrogantly. "Do you really think your I-always-have-to-know-what's-going-on Uncle Munkustrap would have just walked by us if he thought we were talking about something else besides stuff in the sky?"

Pouncival laughed. "I guess not."

"You guess right!" Tugger suddenly traced some obscure invisible pattern in the sky. Pouncival played along now, and pretended to focus on whatever design his father was tracing in the air as though it would reveal the secret of the Heavyside Layer. "Now, unless you want to be late for your date, and without the distractive powers of your Old Rum Tum Tugger, tell me who the lucky queen is that'll eventually give me grandkittens!"

Pouncival smiled as he thought of her. He sighed before he whispered her name. "Rumpleteazer."

Tugger's demeanor shifted instantly as he turned to his son, for once in his life completely speechless. "Little 'Teazer?" Pouncival nodded. "As in Mungojerrie's little sister?" Pouncival nodded. "As in Skimbleshanks' spoiled only daughter?" Pouncival nodded, a dreamy look on his face. Tugger sighed. "Do you have any idea how hard this is going to be?" Pouncival nodded again. "Are you serious?"

Pouncival looked towards the old, dented car where he knew Rumpleteazer stayed with her parents when the tribe stayed in the junkyard. Rum Tum Tugger followed his line of vision and groaned. "You just have to go and fall in love with the little queen that lives with the two biggest disciplinarians that live right next to your uncle?"

"I know, Dad, but…I couldn't help it. I like her. I've liked her for a long time."

"How did this start?"

"Well…" Pouncival smiled and looked down. "It's stupid." Tugger looked at him, clearly but silently ordering him to explain himself. "Mungojerrie was teaching me how to ambush a bird from a height. How to set the bait for them to land right under you if you waited long enough and everything. Well, when he nudged me, I…pounced on the bird, and I finally got it. I had to jump on it a few times, but I got it eventually. It was awesome! I never got a bird before. So, right when I was looking at it all proud of myself, Mungojerrie ran into me. I went down and then leaped on him, and tackled him. And when I got him under me, which surprised me since he's bigger than me, I was looking at a queen! And there she was, giggling at me, telling me I was 'very inconsiderate to beat up a lady.' So, I said that she should've watched where she was going. And then she just kept on giggling. And then, out of nowhere, she licked my cheek! Just licked it! And then before I knew it, she smacked me in the face! And when I was better, I saw her throw the bird to Mungojerrie who was halfway down the pile near us, and I told her that the bird was mine. And she stuck her tongue out at me and said, 'Whenever you catch somethin', I'll be there to steal it right from under yer nose.' And she hasn't missed one. I catch something and then it's gone." Pouncival looked at his father, then he quickly added, "I let her take them, really."

"Sure you do." Rum Tum Tugger watched with Pouncival as Skimbleshanks prepared the trunk of the car for his family, who waited just outside.

Skimbleshanks had long ago removed the seats in the back of the car so they weren't trapped in the trunk when it closed. He made that mistake once when he accidentally locked his younger brother in it when he first claimed the car in his youth, before Jennyanydots lived with him. It had taken him almost a full day to reopen that trunk, and when he did, Asparagus had emerged wide-eyed and shaking and demanding food like he had been left in there for a week rather than a day. After that, Skimbleshanks worked tirelessly taking out the backseats, and giving the cushions to others for their dens, and then attaching a heavy curtain where the seats used to be. He was old-fashioned, and believed that the bedroom needed to be separate from the rest of the house. Rum Tum Tugger personally thought that Skimbleshanks spent a little too much time with humans to have gotten that mentality, but he kept that opinion to himself. He did not ever want to suffer a lecture on etiquette from Skimbleshanks, or Jennyanydots for that matter.

Once Skimbleshanks had arranged the pillows and blankets in a way that satisfied him, he allowed his family to come into the den. He waited on the side of the back bumper, while Jennyanydots waited until her two unmated children jumped into the bedroom area of the den. Mungojerrie went first followed by Rumpleteazer. Jennyanydots went in after her children. Once they were safely inside, Skimbleshanks climbed up and onto the trunk top, using his weight to close it. Then, he climbed into the main body of the car, where he would enter the sleeping area of the den from the curtain.

"Quite a fortress he sets up, doesn't he?" Tugger said, more to himself than his son, as he tried to figure out how he would be able to distract either or both of the queen's parents.

Pouncival looked at his father. "What should we do?"

Tugger stood up, and began to walk towards the closed trunk. "Sometimes, son, the best plan is to have no plan at all." His stride began to have purpose as he headed to Skimbleshanks' den. Pouncival jumped to his feet and followed his father. As they neared the trunk, they heard an obnoxious amount of sneezing from the trunk in a high-pitched feminine voice, followed by three other voices.

"'ow am I to sleep wiv' yer sneezin' like that, Teaza'?"

"Oh, shush up, Mungojerrie! Your sister is just having trouble, aren't you dearie?"

"No, Mum! You shed like a bleedin' human vacuum wiv reverse on!"

"Lassie, that's no way to talk to yer mother!"

There was more sneezing.

"That's it! I can't deal with this! I'm sleepin' in th'other room!"

"Jerrie!" came the protesting sound of Rumpleteazer.

"At least let Mum an' Dad sleep wivout yer sneezin' all bloomin' night."

A moment later, Rum Tum Tugger and Pouncival did not have to come up with a plan. They saw Mungojerrie begin to drag a still sneezing Rumpleteazer from the window of the car. Rum Tum Tugger tackled his son into the hollow center of the tire just before they were seen. "Dad!" Rum Tum Tugger held his had over Pouncival's mouth, silencing him. He rearranged them both and shifted so that they could both peer over the rim of the tire, so that only from their eyes up could be seen.

Rumpleteazer was hugging her brother tightly. He wiggled away and then pushed her away, mouthing something to her. She smiled and then gave him a small wave before walking a few steps from the car. Behind her Mungojerrie began imitating her frantic sneezing, and then he would use his own voice to yell at her to shut up her crazy nose. Then, he would keep on sneezing. Sometimes he would even perfectly imitate her voice and yell back at himself.

Rumpleteazer wandered a few feet away from the car before she quietly whispered, "Pouncival?"

Pouncival squirmed from his father's hold and sprang from the tire towards her. Luckily, she was too frightened to shout when he tackled her to the ground. Tugger was halfway standing in the tire and realized that he was clearly visible. His eyes met those of Mungojerrie who was still sneezing and arguing with himself in different voices. They wordlessly understood that this meeting was okay by both parties. They smiled at each other and watched the young couple as they met in secret with the little time her brother could give them.

"Pouncival, ya gotta stop doin' that," she whispered, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Can't help it. You steal everything from me, I get to scare you."

"Fair's fair," she agreed, giving his cheek a quick lick, which made him blush a little. "Right, but really. I had ta tell ya somethin'."

"What?"

Rumpleteazer wiggled out from underneath Pouncival by distracting him with a playful smack in the face. She looked at the closed trunk, and the back to him. "I 'eard that Jemima's doin' the dances this year."

"That can't be true. Uncle Munkustrap didn't announce it yet."

"I 'eard Alonzo tell 'er today! That means I wait a whole nother year, maybe!" Rumpleteazer looked at him, sadly.

"That makes no sense to have Jemima do the dances. She doesn't have a tom interested. I mean, the only two are me and your brother." Pouncival went to her, and took her hands in his. Rumpleteazer looked down at the ground. Pouncival crouched a little to get his face in her view. "What's the matter, Rumpleteazer?"

"I've been worryin' all bloody day about it. If she does the dances…then that means a tom will 'ave to come forward an' take 'er, won't it? An' I know Jerrie won't budge, bein' all in love wiv Etcetera…" Rumpleteazer took a shaky breath, and Pouncival suddenly realized that she was crying. "An' that only leaves you."

Pouncival drew her into his embrace. "Oh, Rumpleteazer." He held her as she clung to him, and softly sniffled. He let her cry onto him. He held her head to him and tucked it under his chin for a moment as they stood under the night sky. The night was disturbed by Mungojerrie still sneezing and yelling at himself, while Tugger watched him, trying to hold back a laugh. Pouncival heard her sniffling lessen and he managed to get her to look at him, teary eyes and all. "Rumpleteazer, listen to me. Are you listening?" She nodded, trying to contain her sniffling. "I will never step forward for any queen but you."

Rumpleteazer looked up at Pouncival, trying to smile through her tears. "Really?" Pouncival nodded. Rumpleteazer lay her head on Pouncival's shoulder and nuzzled him. He smiled down at her, before wrapping his arms around her.

Rum Tum Tugger was so interested in watching his son's skills in courtship that he almost missed that Mungojerrie's sneezing and schizophrenic arguing session was abruptly cut off by s shrill voice shouting the young tom's name harshly, followed by a firm smack! Tugger immediately whipped his head towards the car window to see Jennyanydots standing over her son as she demanded an explanation as to why he had been carrying on like that, pretending to be both himself and his sister. Tugger instantly noticed that Skimbleshanks was not taking part in the yelling.

As he heard the trunk's manual release button get punched in by someone, he decided that he was obligated to do something to save the day for the young couple. He sprang from the tire and grabbed the two kittens by the scruffs of their necks and forced them apart and onto the ground in a sitting position on either side of him. During his leap he began speaking. Just as he had managed to get the two of them onto the ground he saw the trunk start to slowly rise. "And then that hunter said to the queen, 'better dry your eyes before your father sees them.'" Rumpleteazer immediately began wiping her face furiously to remove the tear tracks. "And she did, and suddenly the queen's father…uh…Skin-Bald Flanks appeared and had no idea about the hunter's love for the queen. And they lived happily ever after."

"Rum Tum Tugger?" a firm voice floated to the group.

Tugger smiled innocently and turned to face Skimbleshanks, who sat in the open trunk, his face a mask of disapproval and disappointment. "Yes?"

Skimbleshanks lightly jumped to the ground and slowly, deliberately with every step, walked to the Norwegian Forest adult and the two younger ones on either side. "What exactly are ye up to with my daughter?"

"Oh, Skimbleshanks, I am almost offended. How could you possibly imply that I would do anything indecent to your littlest kitten…in front of my son no less!" Rum Tum Tugger was being dramatically innocent.

Skimbleshanks' expression did not change. He stared at Rum Tum Tugger as though he would never believe anything the other tom had to say. "Then, explain what it was ye were doin' with my Rumpleteazer. And ye best be makin' sense."

Tugger saw Jennyanydots appear through the trunk curtain, holding her son by the ear next to her. Mungojerrie looked at Tugger, clearly saying that the story was all up to him. Tugger shifted his attention back to Skimbleshanks' expressionless face. "Well," he stopped talking for a second as he saw a rather tired-looking Munkustrap peering out from the bed of the truck with half-lidded eyes, obviously wondering what the disturbance was so near his den. Taking his brother in for a second, Tugger continued. "Well, it was a perfect night for stargazing I thought. So, I told my Pouncival to be ready to go out tonight for a few star legends, and…and then, while we were all looking at the new kittens, he asked Rumpleteazer if she wanted to come along and listen to some stories about the cats in the skies." Tugger thought it was a pretty good lie, but judging by the unbelieving expressions on the faces of Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots, it was not as good as he thought.

Rumpleteazer began to get nervous next to Rum Tum Tugger. She knew that look. Her father would never believe this. She saw the Munkustrap had come out of his den and was now standing next to her father.

"And why was my son makin' a fool of himself by the window?"

"Uh…" Tugger had not expected that one.

"'Cause I know ye don't like me goin' outta the 'ouse after we all go to sleep."

"So, ye had yer brother lie to me and yer mother while ye went out here and listened to stories?"

Rumpleteazer looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry. Won't do it again."

It was silent for a long while, and when Rumpleteazer finally had the nerve to look up at her father's face again, she found that he was trying to hold back a smile. "Next time ye want to go outside past yer bedtime, ask yer mother or me first?"

Rumpleteazer nodded happily. Skimbleshanks glared at Tugger, "Though I would've expected better from a full grown tom." He offered his daughter his arm, and helped her up. "Now, let's get ye back to bed. And no escaping this time." Then he turned to face Tugger again. "I'll be wantin' a word with ye, so stay put." Then, he escorted his daughter back to the trunk, repeating the same process as earlier before to prepare the den.

Munkustrap marched over to his younger brother, annoyed and knowing he had just lied to Skimbleshanks. "Tugger, that was the most ridiculous story I've ever heard."

Rum Tum Tugger looked at him. "No it isn't. What about the one about how I saw a fish in a bird bath?"

Munkustrap rolled his eyes. "Okay, second most ridiculous."

"Or the time when I almost succeeded in trading a fake rat for the neighbor cat's house co-inhabitant, the parrot?"

Munkustrap huffed in annoyance. "That's not the point! The point is, you lied! You lied to Skimbleshanks! What in all of Heavyside would make you want to do that?"

Tugger got close to his brother, as Pouncival shrunk into himself behind him. "Because if Skimbleshanks really knew why we were all out here, he would go crazy."

"What?"

"How do you think dear old daddy would react if he knew his little daughter and my son are in love?"

Munkustrap's eyes grew large. He whipped his head to see what Skimbleshanks was up to. At that moment, both of the parents were lecturing their kittens on why it was dangerous to leave their den after dark and after everyone was asleep, even if Rum Tum Tugger was watching them. Munkustrap pushed past his brother and grabbed his nephew by the upper arm. He was thankful that their position was blocked by Rum Tum Tugger. "How long have you been in love with each other?"

"Does it matter, now? Her father won't ever let her—"

"Shut up, Pouncival! Listen, do you—"

"Brother, don't you dare tell my—"

"You shut up, too, Tugger!" Munkustrap shook his nephew to get him to focus on him. "This is important, Pouncival. Do you love her?"

Pouncival nodded.

"How much?"

"What?"

Tugger interrupted his brother, and spoke to his son. "Tell him what you told her a few minutes ago."

Pouncival looked at his uncle. "I told her that…I would not step forward for any queen but her." Munkustrap smiled just as Skimbleshanks began to close the trunk for the second time that night. A thought went through the silver tabby's head, and he hoped that it would work. He turned to face the orange British Shorthair just as the trunk latched shut, and he slid off of it, and began towards the group of toms.

Tugger grabbed Munkustrap's arm, making his older brother look at him. "What are you doing?"

"Hopefully, I'm doing your son a favor."

Skimbleshanks approached, still looking stern from his lecture to his kittens. "Rum Tum Tugger, might I have a word with ye?" Tugger looked quickly at Munkustrap, whose expression gave no hint of his intentions. Tugger nodded at Skimbleshanks, who continued. "It's not that I don't like ye, it's that I don't trust ye. And for what it's worth, I'll accept yer word that yer kitten never talk to my Rumpleteazer after she gets to bed."

"What about during the day?"

Skimbleshanks smiled almost sadly. "I can't be watchin' her forever. I suppose the day be fine. If ye had a daughter, and she were yer fav'rite, ye'd understand what I'm talkin' about. I'm sure yer brother understands what I'm sayin'." He looked at Munkustrap, who nodded. "But, it's hard to watch 'em grow up, even though ye know they will, an'…"

"I understand, Skimbleshanks," Tugger said, knowing what he was trying to say, but not exactly wanting to hear it. It was rare when Skimbleshanks would talk about emotions rather than duty and any other thing serious like that. It did not seem in his character to talk about sentimental things like that, and Tugger did not like to hear or see others not really act like themselves.

"I don't think ye do, but I'll believe ye this time. Jus' give me yer word that once my den be closed, yer son won't go talkin' her into sneakin' out."

Tugger did not respond, but instead turned to face his son, with an expression that screamed to not screw it up. Pouncival came forward to stand in front of Skimbleshanks, who sized him up from ears to tail and back. Pouncival took a deep breath before speaking. "I swear I won't talk Rumpleteazer into doing something that you told her not to, or to sneak out after she goes to bed, or anything that would be considered unacceptable to you."

For the first time, Rum Tum Tugger swelled with pride. His son was truly becoming a tom before his eyes. He wanted to run up and hug him tightly, but he restrained himself. He would force himself to wait until they got back home. Suddenly, he wondered what he would tell Bombalurina, for she would definitely be hearing about this incident at some point tomorrow. Might as well come from him rather than the gossiping of everyone else.

Skimbleshanks looked hard at Pouncival as though searching for some hidden lie. "I believe ye, Pouncival, but mark me. Should ye give me a reason – any reason at all – to doubt what ye say here now, nothing ye could ever say or do would make me trust ye again. Ye understand?" Pouncival nodded. "Alright. I need to be getting' some sleep now. Have to get on the train tomorrow night."

Pouncival returned to his father, who curled his arm around his shoulders and began to walk with him to their den. As they walked away they heard Munkustrap ask to talk to Skimbleshanks for a moment. The last thing they were able to hear was something Munkustrap asked Skimbleshanks, something that made the pair understand how the silver tabby was doing Pouncival a favor.

"Skimbleshanks, I was going to inform your family tomorrow, but…some good news on a stressful night. On behalf of the Jellicle Leader, I offer congratulations. Your daughter, Rumpleteazer, has been selected to dance the Invitation to the Ball and the Mating. Old Deuteronomy would like Jennyanydots and your daughter to begin preparations and to be ready two days before the Ball in one week."

_If you read, please review! I know more people stop by to read this than the few that were awesome enough to leave reviews (whom I appreciate for actually leaving an opinion of my story). Please, hit the little button, and leave some impressions. Thanks! _


	8. Knowing Destiny

**Author's Notes:** Sorry it is taking so long to post, but term has arrived, and is beating me to a pulp with the workload and crazy schedule! I haven't given up on the story. It will take a little longer though. If lyrics are used, they belong to the respective writers of this fine stage show, not to me. I did not want to type out a crazy accent for Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, so they will mostly have normal written words in their dialogue.

The time period in this is pre-canon. **Family Tree Notes:** Character: Aegelweard – Tribe Protector; His kitten(s): Tantomile & Coricopat; Mates: Bombalurina & Rum Tum Tugger; Siblings: Rum Tum Tugger & Munkustrap, and Bombalurina & Demeter; Character: Jellylorum – Bombalurina/Demeter's mother; Character: Old Deuteronomy – Father of Munkustrap, Rum Tum Tugger, & Macavity.

**Chapter Seven – Knowing Destiny**

_Demeter tensed as she listened, dreading what her mother would say. Her body was ready to spring away. And then she heard her own mother pronounce the name she dreaded. "Macavity." Demeter gasped sharply and sprung up faster than even Bombalurina or Jellylorum could catch her. She ran away from them, only looking back quickly to see if they had followed her._

"Demeter!" Bombalurina shouted to her sister, seeing her smash into a tom, crying out and struggling before running away into the denseness of the junkyard's maze passages. All of it in an instant. She rounded on her mother, fury in her eyes. "How dare you say that the only tom that would accept Demeter is Macavity?"

"He's the only tom that will take her!"

Bombalurina felt her mate's presence, and turned around to see him holding his older brother by the shoulders, talking to him in hushed tones. Bombalurina took it in for a moment, and decided to try her mate's tactic. She went to her mother and began speaking in a quiet, but deadly voice. "Mother, you once said that about me. You once said I was too wild for anyone to tame, except for Macavity. Are you determined to see one of your daughters mated to him? Is that it?"

Jellylorum drew back as though she were struck. "Is that what you think? I've tried to raise you both with your father, while he was here, as best I knew."

"Do not, do not use that trick on me." Bombalurina looked hard at her mother. "It may work on Demeter, and she thinks that she is one of the saddest queens in the tribe, but I know better. And if I recall, mother, my father was happy that Rum Tum Tugger stepped forward for me. He thought we were good for each other."

"And you are, my dear—"

"But in your eyes the only one good for Demeter is Macavity." Bombalurina shook her head in disgust at her own mother. "I hope a good tom steps forward for my sister, if only just to prove you wrong." With that, she turned away only to nearly smash into her mate's brother, who reached out to steady her.

"Sorry, Bombalurina."

"No, no," she said, disentangling herself from him. "It's alright, Munkustrap."

"Do—what happened with Demeter?" he asked, looking very concerned. He always looked concerned for members of the tribe, but with this question he looked more concerned than usual. It was his eyes, Bombalurina realized with a start.

"Her dance is not meeting my mother's standards, that's all."

Munkustrap's eyes widened for an instant. "She is to perform the dances this year?"

Bombalurina nodded. "My mother said some things she shouldn't have, and Demeter ran."

"Yes, that part I noticed," he said with an odd smile. "But she just was wild and terrified of me. Do I frighten her, Bombalurina?"

Bombalurina smiled softly at him. "No, I don't think so. I think she thought you were someone else."

"Who?"

Bombalurina looked down, not wanting the silver tabby to see the thought in her mind. "Someone."

At that moment, Rum Tum Tugger came from where he stood a few steps behind his brother. "Bombalurina?" He got her attention. "Come with me." Bombalurina did not even say goodbye to Munkustrap as she walked past him. He turned to watch his younger brother lead his mate away, most likely towards their den. He watched them go, realizing that he did not really get answers to what had just happened to make Demeter run.

As the sun was setting on the Jellicle Junkyard, Bombalurina lay against Tugger. They snuggled together in their den watching night come to the junkyard. There were still many cats wandering the labyrinth of passages in their home, while a small number of others were heading to their own dens to sleep. They saw Alonzo up by the clock grooming his mate, Sophie, lovingly. She was a very pretty red Somali, who was often seen nuzzling her mate's neck. While Alonzo was anxious to have kittens, she was not very keen on the idea, wanting rather to enjoy their time together before throwing a kitten into the mix. For the time being, Alonzo was content to let her have her wish.

The junkyard had very few kittens.

Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots had finally had their first kitten. His name was Plato, and his parents considered him a miracle. There had been many vicious arguments between the pair as the tried year after year to have a kitten. The worst was the one time, just before Skimbleshanks had left to go on the train, when he had accused Jennyanydots of having been "fixed" by her owners! He had shouted it in his frustration in front of nearly half of the tribe before storming away from his mate and to the train station. Jennyanydots had cried for days, only allowing Delilah, and Gus to visit her. Bustopher Jones, after much persuasion, convinced her to come with him and Delilah on a tour of the finest eateries for an entire day. But she had come back and was still upset. When Skimbleshanks returned from that trip, he was haggard and visually upset at what he had said to his mate, and had returned with a peace offering of a plush velvet pillow and many days worth of apologizing, grooming, and doing all of the hunting for her. After a while, their relationship was repaired, and when she had announced that she was pregnant, the calm, composed, and always-in-control red tabby actually wept with joy. He had been obsessively attentive during the entire pregnancy and made sure that someone was with her at all times when he went on the train. He had returned just in time to witness his little miracle kitten being born. And for the second time, Skimbleshanks wept.

Bombalurina would not mind having her own kitten, but she knew that if she even mentioned it to Rum Tum Tugger he would pass out from shock. Her mate was not ready yet to be a father. He was barely ready to even have a mate. He had even told her after their Mating Dance that he had come forward for her because he did not want to lose her, but that he was not exactly ready to have that responsibility. And so, they gave each other a wide berth to do what they wanted, so long as nothing indecent happened and they always came home to each other. It was not a perfect arrangement, but it would suit them until they were ready to fully settle down. Bombalurina smiled to herself as she snuggled further against Rum Tum Tugger's chest. She knew that he enjoyed having a mate, even though he'd never admit it. He was dedicated to her and he treated her very well.

She knew her mate well, and knew that he was an insecure cat, who surrounded himself with queens, was beyond flirtatious, showed off his body as seductively as much as possible, and caused some trouble not because he was arrogant or egotistical, but because he felt that he was not sufficient. With an older brother like Munkustrap and a younger brother like Macavity, it left Rum Tum Tugger feeling a little out of place. The responsible slot was taken. The bad boy slot was taken. What did that leave? The goofball? She knew her mate did not want to be that. And the only thing he knew to do was to combine the traits of both of his brothers into what he was. He was only an exhibitionist in public. He was able to relax and drop all pretenses when he was with his family. Which is what he did around her in private.

They resumed watching everyone wander around the junkyard. During her thinking, the sun had fallen further and more of the cats were heading to their own dens. She saw their tribe's Protector, Aegelweard, patrolling around, making sure everyone was accounted for. He had two grown kittens, Tantomile and Coricopat, both of whom had suffered great losses recently. It was apparently a great family secret because no one else in the tribe knew what had happened to the twins.

Bombalurina saw something that she was pretty sure no one really ever saw as Munkustrap ran up to Aegelweard with wide eyes, and a tense body, as though he were trying very hard to not panic. What he said while trying to catch his breath caught her attention instantly. "Demeter is not here! I've searched everywhere!"

Bombalurina was about to get up, but was restrained by her mate's arms around her. "Stay," he whispered. "You can't do anything there." Despite her desire to leave, she remained and tried to relax again against Rum Tum Tugger. She listened to the rest of the conversation between Aegelweard and Munkustrap.

"When was she last seen?"

"I think I may have been the last one to see her. She ran into me and was very upset about something, and ran away."

"In what direction?"

Munkustrap pointed behind him. "That way towards the—" He turned to Aegelweard with wide eyes. "You don't think she—she wouldn't leave, would she?"

Aegelweard had started walking in the direction that Munkustrap had pointed, the silver tabby following him. Aegelweard realized the other tom's intention and stopped, facing him. "No, Munkustrap. I want you to do something for me."

"Of course."

"I will go out into the streets and look for her, but while I am gone I want you to watch over the tribe. Do you understand?"

Munkustrap nodded. "What if—what if you don't find her…or…what if she's been—"

Aegelweard smiled at Munkustrap. "I'm sure she's fine, Munkustrap. Stop worrying. That's my job to worry about everyone's safety. I'll be back tomorrow, shortly before the Jellicle Ball. If I'm not, I want you to take my place."

"What do you mean?"

Aegelweard looked down for a moment, before gripping Munkustrap's shoulders firmly in his hands. Then, he raised his eyes to the younger tom's. "I was going to wait until tomorrow night at the Ball. I am stepping down from Protector after this year." Munkustrap's brows crinkled in confusion and he opened his mouth to speak. "Hush, Munkustrap. I am getting older. My strength is not what it was. We cannot have a frail Protector. It took me a very long time to decide on you to succeed me. Do you remember how you left the tribe briefly?"

Munkustrap nodded. He remembered it well. He had left the day after the incident at the pipe, where Macavity was taunting Demeter and Bombalurina. He had come to the defense of Demeter and her mother, only to be beaten down by his younger brother, who had cruelly put pressure on a healing wound that the Tortoiseshell Persian had been the cause of in the first place. He had been ashamed of himself. The next day, he had gone to see Rumpus Cat and asked him to train him to fight. He had spent close to a week with Rumpus Cat, learning everything and anything he could from going with him when he settled disputes between the dogs in the streets to rescuing stray kittens from harm. He had been injured once or twice, but when he had left Rumpus Cat, he felt much more secure about his fighting skills. He had been just returning to the tribe when Demeter had come crashing into him during her panicked flight.

"There are many cats in the tribe that are very capable fighters. They learned from friendly play with others, or some of them learned from their experiences in the streets outside of the junkyard. And even fewer learned because they are vicious in nature. But you, Munkustrap, even when you were a kitten, you never fought. Not even in play. And when you went to Rumpus Cat to learn how to fight better, you went after you felt you had failed protecting others. That is why I chose you to succeed me. You are already a Protector."

Munkustrap took an unsteady breath. "How do you know I won't fail you?"

Aegerweard smiled gently at him. "Because you would not allow yourself to fail." Aegerweard drew Munkustrap into an embrace, and whispered something that Bombalurina could not hear. It was for Munkustrap's ears alone. When they separated, Aegerweard still clasped Munkustrap by the shoulders. "If I do not return in time, I want you to lead the Ball."

Munkustrap nodded. "I will."

And then, Aegerweard left in the direction that Munkustrap had indicated. When Munkustrap turned to face the junkyard again after a long moment of watching the Protector leave, it was like he was changed somehow. While he was always mature and responsible and rather serious, those qualities seemed now to increase and blossom from him. He looked at the junkyard in a new way when he turned around. And it fascinated Bombalurina.

She watched him as he walked to the center of the open section of the junkyard, where the Jellicle Ball took place, and turn slowly, taking in everything he could, memorizing every little detail. When he had finished, he went to the base of a junk pile that peaked the highest. He began climbing, slipping once or twice to reach the top. Finally, he reached the delicately balanced chair at the top. He got himself comfortable and looked out into the distance. It was the same direction that Aegerweard left by, the same direction that Demeter left by. Every so often, Munkustrap would turn his head to do a quick scan of the junkyard behind him before resuming his vigil.

Bombalurina watched him and jumped when she heard a voice behind her.

"He's in love with her, you know."

Bombalurina craned her neck to look at Rum Tum Tugger. The moment she saw his sincere, contemplative expression, she knew exactly what he meant. "Munkustrap?"

"Yeah." Rum Tum Tugger smiled at one corner of his mouth. It almost looked like a smirk. "He's been in love with her for a long time."

"Demeter."

He looked at his mate lounging on his chest. "Who in Heavyside do you think I am talking about?" He began laughing softly. "Yeah, my older brother's…in love with your sister." He waited a minute. "You never noticed?"

Bombalurina shook her head. "How could I possibly notice when your _younger_ brother is always going after my sister?"

"And you never noticed that Munkustrap is usually nearby whenever Macavity is? Where do you think he's been all week?"

"I had no idea until I just heard that conversation."

"He went to learn how he could better defend Demeter. When he came back and she ran into him before bolting, he wanted to run right after her. I distracted him a little and asked him how everything went with Rumpus Cat."

"Why did he go?"

"He didn't think he was…worthy to be Demeter's mate."

Bommbalurina scoffed. "He's going to be Protector. How is that alone not worthy?" When she looked at her handsome mate, she saw a flicker of insecurity in his eyes. "Tugger, it's not that I'm saying I wish I were your brother's mate."

"I know, I know. It's just…" Tugger shifted nervously, and then gently lifted her off of him as he got out from under her. "Never mind." His entire body deflated and drooped as he left their den, heading into the junkyard.

Bombalurina watched him go, thinking she shouldn't have said what she said to him. But then, a thought hit her that put hope in her heart for the first time in nearly two weeks. She recalled something her mother told her just after Macavity had left the pipe last week. _"Old Deuteronomy told me that one of his sons has expressed an interest in Demeter. That terrifies me more than anything, even experimentation." _She smiled to herself. Jellylorum was stressing to make her daughter impress a tom that did not need impressing. Bombalurina was certain that Old Deuteronomy's son would accept her younger sister no matter what happened during the Jellicle Ball. All she had to do was show up.

_If you read, please review! I know more people stop by to read this than the few that were awesome enough to leave reviews (whom I appreciate for actually leaving an opinion of my story). Please, hit the little button, and leave some impressions. Thanks! _


	9. Dance of a Maine Coon Queen

**Author's Notes:** Sorry it is taking so long to post!! I haven't given up on the story, I swear! It will take a little longer though. Things are crazy, I've been hospitalized once, and there have been family emergencies all through the holidays. It's been a disaster. On with the story! If lyrics are used, they belong to the respective writers of this fine stage show, not to me. The description of the mating ritual is taken from watching the dance between Plato & Victoria in the film. My one character's name is supposed to be "Aegerweard." If anyone sees it spelled differently, please let me know so that I may correct it. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing! You guys are all great!

The time period in this is pre-canon & post-canon. **Family Tree Notes:** Character: Aegerweard – Tribe Protector; His kitten(s): Tantomile & Coricopat; Mates: Quaxo & Cassandra; Mates: Bombalurina & Rum Tum Tugger; Their kitten: Pouncival; Mates: Munkustrap & Demeter; Their kittens: Victoria, Quaxo, & Jemima; Siblings: Rum Tum Tugger & Munkustrap, and Bombalurina & Demeter; Character: Jellylorum – Bombalurina/Demeter's mother; Character: Old Deuteronomy – Father of Munkustrap, Rum Tum Tugger, & Macavity; Mates: Skimbleshanks & Jennyanydots; Their kittens: Plato, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer.

**Chapter Eight - Dance of a Maine Coon Queen**

Munkustrap lay in the bed of the truck, his youngest daughter snuggled against his chest. Demeter lay curled against his back. The day's frenzied activity had calmed down after everyone had seen Quaxo's and Cassandra's newborn kittens. Right after that, he had to handle a peacekeeping situation involving his brother, Rum Tum Tugger, his son, Pouncival, and Skimbleshanks. Thankfully, his talk with Skimbleshanks had gone better than he had expected. After Skimbleshanks expressed multiple times his gratitude for the honor bestowed on his daughter, Munkustrap was finally able to go home and rest in his den with his mate and youngest kitten. They all had contemplated going back to their humans but it was tradition that on the night of a new birth, all tribe members, if they had dens in the junkyard, stayed. And now Munkustrap lay on his side, listening to his mate's contented purring behind him, as her arms wrapped around him. He knew that she would complain tomorrow of her one arm being numb from his weight resting on it all night, but she continued to do it every night they stayed in the junkyard, so why bother telling her? He looked down and saw his daughter's large and inquisitive eyes staring up at him.

"Daddy?" she whispered.

"Hmm, Princess?"

"Could you and Mom tell me how you became mates, now?" she looked at him so hopefully that he did not have the heart to refuse her.

Munkustrap tilted his head back and nuzzled his mate awake. "Demeter?" She mumbled, briefly interrupting her purring, and then tightened her embrace around him. He tried again, nuzzling her with a little more force. She finally stirred awake and nuzzled him back. "Jemima has a question for us, dearest."

"What is it?"

"How did you and Daddy become mates?"

Demeter half sat up and peered over Munkustrap's side to look at her daughter. "Now, Jemima?" Jemima nodded with a smile and a shine in her bright eyes. Demeter sighed, before crawling over her mate to lie between him and her kitten. As she settled, she felt Munkustrap's arm slide across her waist, and felt him rest his chin at the base of her neck, giving him a clear view of their daughter's reactions during the coming story. "Alright, well, it was the night of the Jellicle Ball when I was to perform the Invitation and the Mating Dances…" Jemima smiled, eager to hear the story.

~X~X~X~

Demeter ran through the labyrinth that was the delicately placed piles of the junkyard, hoping that she was not late to the Ball. If she were late, it would be obvious before it started that the featured queen was not yet in attendance. She entered the open area of the junkyard, her eyes immediately catching her sister, mother, Rum Tum Tugger, and Munkustrap. She began towards them, but her sister saw her first. Bombalurina rushed to her, grabbing her hands in hers and smiling at her in obvious relief.

"Oh, you're back. Thank Heavyside!"

"Where have you been all this time?" her mother demanded.

"Are you alright?" from Rum Tum Tugger, looking rather decorated with a bright silver belt around his waist. It was positively garish, even on the tom. It must be new.

"Was Aegerweard with you?" It was the oddest question so far, and it came from the silver Siberian tabby. She looked at him clearly confused before shaking her head. He seemed not to believe her, because he asked again. "You did not see Aegerweard anywhere?"

"No!" she snapped at him. Didn't he hear her? She glared at him for moment, meeting his eyes before he dropped them to the ground. He mumbled something that sounded like acceptance of her answer before stalking away to the rest of the tribe. Demeter saw Bombalurina give a strange, sad look to Rum Tum Tugger. She thought nothing of it, because a moment later, Jellylorum took her hands and began to lead her to the main area of the junkyard, where she would begin the Invitation Dance.

Jellylorum looked at Demeter with a solid stare. "Do not embarrass your sister and me. I hope you practiced your dances while you had your night of going missing."

"Yes," she answered. She did not dare tell her mother that she was taught different dances by a queen that was not a part of the tribe anymore. What would she say?

Jellylorum gently pushed her younger daughter forward towards the center of the open area of the junkyard in front of the large tire, and stepped back into the darkness to watch. She saw Demeter take a beginning position and slowly begin her dance. It was not the one she had taught her. Where could she have learned it?

Demeter was not aware of anything but how much her body trembled as she began her dance. She was lifting her leg into the air, and was filled with horror that it was twitching almost uncontrollably. She heard a voice in her head. _"Every queen is nervous during their dances. Everyone is watching her, and criticizing her in their minds. The secret is not to notice. The secret is to focus on expressing yourself. You are not dancing for the tribe, you are dancing for yourself."_ Demeter closed her eyes as she moved onto the next step, and imagined there was no one else there.

Everyone watched the young queen dance, but there was one cat who was completely entranced, his eyes following her every movement with a desperate hope in his heart.

~X~X~X~

"And she was very nervous." Munkustrap looked at Demeter, his chin still perched on her body. "She shook so terribly I was not sure if she was doing it deliberately as part of the dance or if she was that terrified."

Jemima looked at her mother. "Which was it?"

Demeter smiled. "I want to say it was deliberate, but that would be a lie. I was terrified. I was so terrified that I forgot what I had to do after I finished my dance. So did your father." Jemima giggled, still entranced by the story.

~X~X~X~

Demeter finished her dance, and she lay on the ground in her final pose, waiting for the Invitation to be extended. It was usually done by Munkustrap, but for some reason he was not there. Did she just keep going? She opened her eyes and stared at Munkustrap, who was rooted to his place at the pipe, staring at nothing. His eyes showed a slight conflict as though he were having an argument with himself. As she stared at him to try to get him to extend the invitation, her vision was blocked by a larger, but very thin shape. She looked up. It was Rum Tum Tugger.

Suddenly, he began to sing the invitation. He accompanied her on a brief and simple dance, purposefully leading her around Munkustrap where she heard the Norwegian Forest cat whisper harshly, "What are you waiting for?"

"I have to be the Protector until Aegerweard gets back," he answered tensely.

As Rum Tum Tugger and Demeter finished their circle around Munkustrap, the younger tom said, "Well, then, get going!"

Rum Tum Tugger led her to the front where the rest of the tribe was beginning to gather. He kept close to her, trying to always be between her and Macavity, for which Demeter was grateful. Finally, Munkustrap stepped forward and invited the tribe to the Ball. His voice rang out brightly, betraying none of his doubts and fears. The only two cats that realized that something was not exactly right with Munkustrap performing this invitation were two Brazilian Shorthairs, twins…Tantomile and Coricopat.

~X~X~X~

"Uncle Tugger led the Invitation song?" Jemima interrupted, surprised her uncle would ever do anything to save the day.

Munkustrap smiled. "I guess he felt that he had to do something to help. He later told me that he knew that I had to act as the Protector, and therefore couldn't sing the Invitation. I had no idea what to do. But your Uncle Tugger saved me a little embarrassment that time by making it look like he forgot his job."

Demeter continued the story. "After the Ball had gone on as it usually does, the time I dreaded finally came. The Mating Dance."

Jemima looked at her mother with eager eyes. "Is this where you met Daddy?"

Demeter smiled as she heard Munkustrap laugh softly behind her. "Well, I knew your father for a long while before this, but…just…never…" She trailed off. Neither Munkustrap nor Demeter wanted to tell their daughter that her mother never paid much attention to him, but it was the truth. Instead, Munkustrap spoke up.

"She just was always a very busy queen and was occupied with other things."

Jemima looked confused, as she asked, "Then, how did you become mates?"

Both of her parents hesitated before answering. Munkustrap began purring behind his mate. Demeter turned her head to him, seeing him smile lovingly at her. She nuzzled into him, as they both closed their eyes and she said, "I fell into his arms." Jemima smiled eagerly waiting to hear the story.

~X~X~X~

All of the Jellicles parted for Demeter to begin the Mating Dance. Before she really realized that it was time, she found herself alone in the center of the junkyard. She froze for a moment and looked up in the high sections of the junkyard searching for her teacher. She knew she would not be there, but she hoped she would venture into the junkyard to watch her. She was not there. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Jellylorum was watching with her heart beating furiously fast. Demeter stood frozen. 'She has no dance!' she immediately thought. She was about to get up and go to her rescue, but felt a firm grip on her arm. She looked and saw Bombalurina giving her a hot glare, warning her to stay put. She did as her daughter commanded for once and settled down again. And then, Demeter began her dance.

It was very simple, but she was graceful in her execution. She began with her foot stroking the ground in a small circle before she threw her arm to the sky leaning to the left slightly with her body. She shifted her weight to her right and began a series of slow spins, traveling in a wide circle throughout the dance area provided by the spread out cats. She returned to her original position and raised her hands high for an instant before crumbling to the ground, her arms sweeping the ground to end up curled around her own body as she rose to her feet again. She swayed like this for a moment before throwing her arms to her left, and wrapping them around herself again. Then she did the same thing but to her right. It was as though she were asking someone to step forward for her. She then began to alternately leap and spin along the border of the circle, moving slowly.

Rum Tum Tugger sat next to his older brother, watching the silver tom's reactions. Munkustrap's head was down, but his eyes followed her, as though he were almost trying not to look at her. "Munkustrap, are you going to step forward?"

"I can't."

"You told me you love her and you won't go to her?"

Munkustrap looked at Demeter, the longing for the queen and his own low self-esteem battling for dominance. "I do. But—"

"But nothing! I wasn't ready and I went to Bombalurina. I couldn't let her go to someone else." He narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Don't be a coward."

Munkustrap's eyes flashed at his younger brother. "I am not a coward."

Both of them heard a gasp from the center of the circle. They turned to look at Demeter. She was on the ground. She had fallen during her dance. Jellylorum's eyes were closed and a tear forced its way from her eyes to streak her cheek in humiliation. Bombalurina stared in shock at her sister, wanting to help her but knowing she was not permitted. Munkustrap watched Demeter as she struggled to her feet again. She was injured. Something was wrong with her right foot. She was clearly struggling to hold back tears, but they were still flowing from her clenched eyes. She was desperate to finish her dance.

No one noticed the Tortoiseshell Persian that had stood.

Her next step was to be another turn, which would have been the last before she had fallen. All of her weight would be balanced on her injured foot. She put the foot down in preparation to turn, and pain flared up her leg. She gasped and opened her eyes. She saw the Persian cat walking towards her. 'No, no! Not him! Not him!' her mind screamed. She knew she had to keep dancing though until a tom touched her. She danced away from the tortoiseshell tom, crying as she put any weight on her right foot. She noticed that her mother was not watching anymore. Her sister was looking at her with fear, not of her but for her. Demeter's horror increased. She raised her right leg, and balanced on the tip of her left foot. She realized too late, though, that she had to put her right foot down again in order to balance before the next step. Once her foot touched the ground and her weight began to press on it, she cried out and threw her arms into the air, trying to recover the little dignity left in her dance. She felt herself falling backwards, and realized she would humiliate herself and her family for the second time that night.

But she never touched the ground, and she saw Macavity freeze instantly in his stride. She felt her shoulders in the cradle of someone's arms, her shoulders rested against a strong chest. Someone had caught her.

"Let me lead you," a soft voice whispered to her, which she recognized immediately.

"Munkustrap."

They were frozen like this for what seemed eternity to Demeter as she spoke to Munkustrap but looked into the eyes of his fuming younger brother.

"Demeter, would you accept me?" he asked, his voice even softer. He was nervous, she realized.

"Yes," she breathed.

Without another word, he held her shoulders tighter to him and lifted her, gently spinning her once around, showing the tribe that he had stepped forward for her. He jerked his body gracefully up, tossing her a little higher into the air so that he could catch her waist as he lifted her again. She braced her arms on his shoulders. As he held her high, she felt him nuzzling the small of her back. She began to relax in his arms. She swayed her upper body to the left, and he rearranged his hold on her as he lowered his body a little so that he was able to quickly run his right hand down her body to cradle her legs as his left arm went up her body to catch her to support her back. She wrapped one arm around the back of his neck, massaging his tense muscles there. He closed his eyes and began to purr low in his throat. He opened his eyes again when he felt her hesitantly touch her hand to his temple. His purring grew as she ran her hand down the side of his face, down his neck, until it finally rested at the center of his chest. He looked at her and she offered a small smile at him. He leaned his head forward and nuzzled her gently, still purring. He was rewarded with the beginnings of her low purring.

Munkustrap's father had descended from the big tire with a smile on his face. While it was the duty of the chosen queen's mother to teach the dances, the father of the tom that stepped forward also had a duty. When the tom presented the queen to his father, he quickly assessed her suitability to his son, and if he accepted the queen he would position his body face up, almost like an altar. The queen would then be placed on the altar and surrender her innocence to her new mate.

Munkustrap carried Demeter to his father confidently and presented her to Deuteronomy. It only took a moment for the older tom, and the Jellicle Leader, to approve of his son's choice. Without a word, Deuteronomy molded his body into the altar. Munkustrap whispered to his soon-to-be mate, "Hold onto me." Demeter felt that she was in a trance as she wrapped her legs around the silver tom's waist. He supported her waist and back with his arms as he began to lower her to lie back on the living altar. Her arms fell open as she was lowered onto her back. She let her arms fall to hang over her head, in a position of complete surrender.

She heard Munkustrap purring and the sound soothed her. Her eyes closed as she felt herself purring. Then, she felt his strong hands clasp her shoulders, that action alone drawing a low purr from deep in her throat. She felt Munkustrap begin to slowly, seductively stroke downward, past her heaving chest, drifting apart as her feminine body curved, to frame her waist, ghosting over her hips, resting at her quivering legs where his hands warmed her flesh for a moment before he ran his hands back up her figure pressing the length of his body against hers as his hands traveled up her.

His hands found their way around her back as she reclined there. He clasped her to him. She still did not have the strength to lift her arms. She felt his breath near her ear as he whispered to her words that seemed unusual for the mating ritual, which was usually a time where the queen surrendered herself to her new mate. Instead, his words implied the opposite. "I am yours." The three simple words sent a shiver to run down her whole body.

She finally opened her eyes to find the grey eyes of Munkustrap looking back at her in a way she never before saw. He lowered his head and tenderly nuzzled her neck with slow deliberate movements, forcing a shaking sigh from the queen. Her whole body began to quiver beneath him as she felt him trace a path from the hollow of her throat with his warm, textured tongue. When she gasped, he gripped the back of her neck and stole her breath with his mouth. He slid his other arm from beneath her to guide her limp arm around his neck. When her first arm moved, she lifted her other arm to touch the side of his face as he continued to rob her of her breath. He returned his arm to hold her spine, bringing her flush against him. She clung to him, her legs gripping his waist tighter, earning a heavy groan from her mate. When he released her mouth, he began nuzzling her contentedly, lulling her with his rhythmic purring.

She opened her eyes. During the mating ritual her world had narrowed to Munkustrap and everything happening between them. She realized that she lay on the ground beneath him. Deuteronomy had retreated back to the big tire. She did not even feel him leave. The other cats were gathered relatively close to them, and all were sleeping before the ball would resume. Her sister was snuggled with Rum Tum Tugger, both of them with their arms wrapped around each other. Demeter's eyes found her mother. Jellylorum's face was covered in tears, but when she smiled at her daughter, Demeter realized that it was not because she was ashamed but because she was overwhelmed with relief. Demeter smiled at her mother.

Munkustrap had slowed his movements against her, and she was content now to hold him. He, too, was content to allow her to cradle him as he rested between her legs and within her arms. Demeter nuzzled her new mate, breathing in his scent deeply, wanting to memorize this moment.

Movement caught the corner of her eye, and she turned her head to look. There in the shadows of a high pile of junk was a haggard shape. The shape emerged as far as it dared into the light of the junkyard, but Demeter recognized the cat instantly. It was Grizabella. Demeter's eyes filled with tears and she mouthed her teacher's name. Grizabella raised her hand in a hesitant wave to her with an emotional smile that puzzled the younger queen. Demeter did not think she would come. And yet there she was. A noise seemed to startle Grizabella, and she silently fled back into the shadows. Demeter sighed in a strange tone as she departed the junkyard.

Munkustrap raised his head to look at her. "Is everything alright?"

Demeter did not look at him right away. She looked at the rest of the tribe gathered and realized something. Macavity wasn't there. She smiled as she looked at her mate. She nodded.

"The Ball should start again soon," he whispered. "Do you want me to take you to my…our den?"

Demeter began to nod, but realized that if he took her to his den she would be alone. He would still have to act as the Protector until the end of the Ball. Macavity had left at some point during the mating ritual. What if he came for her? "No, not yet."

Munkustrap looked at her, recognizing the fear in her eyes, but not its cause. "I could make a new den if you don't like it."

"No, no, it's not that. I just don't want to be alone. You have to still be the Protector tonight."

Munkustrap thought for a moment. "Would you like to stay near my father and me? You'll have a wonderful view from the big tire."

Demeter smiled and nodded. Munkustrap smiled at her, before he lifted himself from her body. She began to get up, when he stopped her. He scooped her into his arms and carried her to the big tire, where he settled beside her and his father as they watched as the Jellicle Ball resumed its frenzied pace, led of course by Munkustrap's overly enthusiastic brother, Rum Tum Tugger and his mate, Bombalurina.

~X~X~X~

Jemima watched as her parents nuzzled their faces together as the story ended.

"What happened after that?" she asked.

Her parents separated from their nuzzling and looked at her. "Well, that's how your mother and I became mates. What else do you mean?"

"Did Aegerweard ever come back? Is that how you became the Protector, Daddy?"

Munkustrap's eyes became sad. "In a way. While the Ball had run as usual that night, it suddenly turned into the shortest one I have ever seen."

"It didn't end at dawn with the Jellicle Choice?"

"It ended with the Jellicle Choice, Jemima, but much, much earlier than dawn. If we all had waited until dawn we could not send the cat that was chosen to be reborn before he had died here."

Jemima's eyes grew wide. "Who was it?"

"It was Aegerweard." Munkustrap's expression darkened. "Another cat was about to be introduced for consideration for the Jellicle Choice when Rumpus Cat came running into the celebrations. He looked panicked and upset. He came right to me, and took me from the tire with him just into the shadows away from the open section where the Ball was going on. What I saw was Aegerweard. He was a bloody, barely alive mess. He was missing an eye, his fur was stained with blood and spit where something attacked him. He told us that he was on his way home, and had just reached here when he was attacked like this. We were horrified. Rumpus Cat told me that he did not have long to live, and that your grandfather would have to be told.

"So, he went to inform Old Deuteronomy. I went into the Ball and asked Skimbleshanks to sit with your mother, while I and our leader handled a situation that unexpectedly arose. He went without asking anything. Then, I went to Tantomile and Coricopat, they're Aegerweard's kittens you know, and took them aside from the Ball to tell them in private that their father was brought home by Rumpus Cat, but that he was injured badly and was dying."

Jemima's eyes began to water. It was rare to know anything about the two mysterious twins. She could not imagine being taken aside from a celebratory night like the Jellicle Ball to be told that her father was injured in the shadows and dying.

"I brought them to him as Old Deuteronomy was telling him to hold on long enough so that he could send him to the Heavyside Layer. Aegerweard smiled, even though he was in pain and bleeding, he smiled. Then, Rumpus Cat picked him up as gently as he could and walked with Old Deuteronomy to the light. Aegerweard looked at me and said, 'tell them,' before he lost his voice. He looked at his kittens and he touched them both on their foreheads with his hands. It looked like his energy was being drained from him." Munkustrap closed his eyes, remembering everything about that strange moment clearly. "Then he looked at me. It was like he was speaking through my voice, because I barely remember speaking to Tantomile and Coricopat when I said, 'Goodbye, my little ones. My last gift to you is the sense of heighted awareness. You will know of danger, safety, magical presences in others before all other members of this tribe. Use these skills well. The price of this gift is your voices. You shall be silent unless it is to soothe, inform, or warn. I love you, my kittens. Goodbye.'"

Munkustrap opened his eyes and looked down at his daughter, who had tears streaking her cheeks. He knew that she now understood why Tantomile and Coricopat moved constantly in sync, and very rarely spoke. She now understood why they would frighten other cats of the tribe. Because there was something different and special about them. And he knew she had also figured out why Aegerweard had remained Protector for so long. He was able to use the magical senses to warn himself of threats to the tribe, and have enough time to prepare for them.

"Then, Rumpus Cat carried Aegerweard, who was struggling to hold onto life to the tire. Old Deuteronomy, Rumpus Cat, and Aegerweard rose into the air on the tire. And Old Deuteronomy allowed Rumpus Cat to carry Aegerweard as far into the Heavyside Layer as he could. He said he would know when he could go no further when he felt lightheaded, and like he would faint. It would mean he was leaving this world. Rumpus Cat left for only moments carrying our Protector up to the Heavyside Layer, before he returned without him. Rumpus Cat did not speak for weeks after that. And to this day, no one knew what he saw when he stopped carrying Aegerweard. He won't tell anyone."

Jemima stared up at her father, half fascinated and half saddened. She didn't think the story would be so long. Soon, though, she lost the battle to fall asleep or stay awake. She felt her father stroke her cheek tenderly as her eyes began to droop. "Thank you for telling me," she whispered. Her mother nuzzled her just as Jemima's eyes closed. As she fell asleep, she wondered if she would have a Ball like her mother's and father's. It sounded wonderful. She half wondered if begging her father not to make her perform the dances was the right choice.

That night she dreamed of a black tom, with soft fur, beautiful yellow eyes and special powers.

_If you read, please review! I know more people stop by to read this than the few that were awesome enough to leave reviews (whom I appreciate for actually leaving an opinion of my story). Please, hit the little button, and leave some impressions. Thanks! _


	10. Story Notice

Cats – Choices of a Jellicle Leader

I apologize for the lack of updating this story in a very long time. But, after a long consideration, I have decided to discontinue this story. I wanted to give everyone a fair warning about it. I've hit writer's block that has become impenetrable. I apologize to everyone who was reading, but thank you! In the future one day I may finish the story, but that will not be occurring any time soon. I was originally going to remove the story completely (because I do not like when writers do exactly what I am doing now – which I suppose makes me a tad hypocritical), but have decided against it in case anyone wanted to reread it. If/When I manage to continue the story, this notice will be removed.

~ R4v3n Kn1ght


End file.
